


Writing Our Own Stories

by ml101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: It's been five years since Rumplestiltskin was banished from Storybrooke and no one knew what had happened to him. That was until Regina got a call from someone asking how she could transfer the remains of her brother from Storybrooke to Scotland. Canon until Rumple's banishment.[Eventual Rumbelle but towards the end.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in the summary, this is going to be eventual Rumbelle, probably towards the last two chapters of this story. And it'll be angsty in the sense of they not talking, avoiding each other, thinking that the other was better off without the other.
> 
> Enter Henry and my OC to fix that little problem.

Regina eyed the phone as the call had ended. She didn't know what to make of the conversation she had just be honest, she was a little disappointed. After all, Rumplestiltskin was, as she considered, her oldest friend.

The girl she had spoken to had asked for the Sheriff's number and Regina didn't want to simply give it up without any sort of explanation but the conversation proved to be enlightening until she heard Rumple's voice in the back and the phone being taken from the girl.

"Sorry to bother," came the abrupt voice she had missed for the past five years and luckily Regina had snapped out of her surprise to call out to him.

"Gold wait!" she practically screamed at the receiver.

"Why wait Regina?" came the hiss and Regina couldn't help but step back a little even though the man was practically on the other end of the country. No wait, the number that registered was international...he wasn't even in the same country as she was.

"Look there's a reason why your-," she cut herself off. She didn't know exactly who the girl was. She had sounded younger, maybe a couple of years older than Henry but definitely not in the same age as she was, or even Belle.

"Daughter!" came the shout from the background and Regina's eyes widened. "Well adopted daughter but you get the picture."

The girl sounded just like Gold, hint of an accent. She could just imagine Gold glaring at the girl on the other end of the phone. She heard another scuffle and the girl telling Gold to behave.

"You're on speaker now Mayor Mills," added the girl. "As I was saying before Papa rudely interrupted-"

"Well you should be minding your own business," came the retort.

"He's my brother and no way are you going back there without any reinforcement."

The mention of Neal made Regina swallow the growing lump in her throat. The exchange reminded him a little of how she had used to talk to her mentor, even how the bookworm had talked to the almighty Dark One.

"As I was saying," began the girl anew. "I wanted Sheriff Swan's number because I wanted to discuss with her about moving my brother's remains from your town to our town."

"Where is that exactly?" asked Regina, keeping her voice moderate.

There was a pause and Regina could just picture the glare that the girl was aiming at Gold before finally the man sighed and replied, "In Glasgow. I've moved to Scotland, Regina."

She was glad she was sitting down because that news would have floored her. Gold was in another country, let alone another continent. How the hell did he manage that?

"How-?"

"I hardly think I owe you that explanation Your-"

"Papa!"

Regina couldn't help but smile. The girl did have the same will as Belle and certainly Baelfire, not that she had any interaction much with the father of her adopted son. Still, she would have preferred to deal with that man than the pirate who still followed the Sheriff like a lost puppy.

"We've been leaving here for three years Regina," said Gold after a while.

"Why now?" asked Regina. It's been five years since the blasted thing with the sorcerer's hat and the dagger and the entire thing blew up in everyone's faces.

"Because it's been five years since my father has last seen the grave of his son," came the other girl's reply. "You seem like a reasonable woman, Mayor Mills. I just want to give a heads up to the Sheriff and if you people put on a fight, it'll give you enough time to hire a lawyer and we'll be taking you to court."

"I don't-"

"And by court I mean this realm's court not your biased band of hypocritical royal heroes who think themselves above everyone else and only have time for themselves."

Regina's day was just full of surprises wasn't it.

"You told her?"

"She already knew," was the reply. Again, wasn't there a quota for surprising news in day?

"How in the worlds did she know?" came Regina's reply, albeit it sounded harsh even to her ears but she didn't care.

"Don't worry Your Majesty," began Gold, Regina noting how he all but spat the title. "Your town is safe. It appears the Land Without Magic just appears to be so."

"You have your magic?" asked Regina, she should probably write everything she's discovered today. This was surely going to be a lengthy conversation with the Charmings later today.

"Technically," came the girl's voice. "Mr. Yao said that he can still-"

"Emily," came the warning and Regina knew that tone of voice and she wasn't surprised to hear the silence came from the girl in question. At least Regina finally had a name to go with the adopted daughter. Mr. Yao? Wasn't that the person who Booth stole the research on the Author from?

"Regina, maybe that topic can be discussed further if I make my way back to Storybrooke."

"That sounds like a mighty big if, Gold," replied Regina.

"Oh he's going," replied Emily. "Whether he likes it or not, I am going to drag him screaming and fighting to the plane back to the United States. So the number Madame Mayor?"

Regina sighed, she wanted Gold to return. Frankly, it may give her the closure she wanted to have with her mentor and long time...friend? Was he really her friend? Well he was a confidant that was for sure.

"Regina?"

The call of her name got her out of her reprieve and she sighed again. "If it's alright with you, I'll speak to Emma first and then I'll call you."

"I was hoping for an aswer today because right now we're at a crossroads," came Emily's explanation. "I'm not going to harass her or anything Madame Mayor."

"It's not that," replied Regina and her tone of voice may have betrayed her because it was Gold who spoke up next.

"What's going on back there Regina?" asked Gold, his voice surprisingly concerned over the Saviour. "Has anything happened?"

 _A lot_ , Regina wanted to say out loud but like he had said about his magic, it was a tale best said in person and not over the phone.

"I'm heading over to the Sheriff's station now if it gives you a peace of mind," began Regina, as she closed all the files on her desk and grabbed her coat and keys. "I have your number. I'll call you when I get there."

She didn't want to argue the point any longer and just ended the call. She needed time to digest everything she had learned and frnakly, a couple of minutes wasn't enough.

Rumplestiltskin was alive and had magic. He had an adopted daughter and was living on another continent. Frankly, Regina could hear that he had a good life. It was no wonder he didn't contanct any of them for the past five years. He didn't have to. Everything he got his happy ending somehow...well maybe except for his True Love.

To be honest, she wasn't worried that Emma would stop Gold from taking Neal's grave from Storybrooke. She wasn't worried that anyone would stop him from doing so...she was worried at how it would affect her 18 year old son.

Henry had grown so much for the past five years, physically and mentally. The events of the past few years had thrusted upon the boy responsibilities that she didn't dare wish upon any other teenager.

Maybe seeing his other grandfather would help...but Regina knew that the only person that would really help her son was his father. The only problem was, Baelfire was dead and she couldn't do anything about that.

* * *

 

"That went well," grumbled Rumple as he paced the study of his daughter. "I told you I'd take care of it, Emily."

"No," came the reply from his 21 year old daughter who had sat behind her desk already and was working on her laptop. "If she won't give me Sheriff Swan's number then I'm just going to be figure it out on my own."

"I don't think-"

"Come on Papa, I highly doubt these people update their phone numbers," said Emily as she worked on her laptop. "I'm pretty sure they're busy learning magic of keeping people out of that little town of yours."

"Emily," began Rumple but Emily ignored him.

"Papa, you said we would work on it after I graduate," said Emily, finally looking at him. "Well I've graduated, I don't care for the ceremony so we're doing this."

He caved when she looked at him like that. It was a powerful gaze but it also hinted at the sincerity behind it.

"Alright," began Rumple, finally settling on one of the lounges inside her study. The room was maybe just a quarter of the size of the library on the lower floor where his own desk was located. But she was also welcome to study and work there. "Just remember, these people rarely do anything for my interest."

"Yeah well tough," replied Emily as she got her cell and dialled the number. "He's your son and my brother...the only person who would have any say at all would be your grandson and I doubt a court would rule in favor of an 18 year old."

Rumple sighed as he thought about Henry. He would be a grown man already and he missed out once again on the life of someone from his family. He missed out on Baelfire, on Emily and on Henry...maybe that was the story of his life.

* * *

 

Emma was just about to head out and get something to eat. The day was slow and uneventful...which she was very grateful for.

She had her coat already when her cell rang. She was surprised to see it was an unregistered number and an international call at that. Who on Earth would be calling her from another country?

Curiosity got the better of her and she answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Sheriff Jones?"

"It's Swan, not Jones actually," came the instant reply and Emma didn't know why she just blurted that out.

"Oh?" came the reply, a young woman? Sounded like a teenager if Emma was being honest. "Here I thought you'd already marry the pirate after 6 months since my brother's death since you were already moving on just weeks after."

"That's none of your-wait your what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, more things are revealed about the Golds as Emma and Regina try to digest their surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a little birthday treat from myself to everyone who follows this story, here's chapter 2!
> 
> Fair warning, this chapter isn't really Emma friendly.

 

Regina had just opened the door to the station when she heard Emma exclaim.

Damn, that girl was fast. It took Regina all but five minutes to get to the station and there she was already, calling.

"Look I don't know who you are-" began Emma but Regina rushed in and grabbed the phone from her.

"I thought I said I'd talk to her first before calling you back," said Regina, knowing perfectly well who she was talking to.

Emma gave her a confused look and Regina decided it was now or never and she didn't want to repeat anything twice. "Look I'm putting you on speaker, I suggest you do the same."

Regina placed the phone on one of the vacant desks and turned to Emma. "I'd like to introduce you to Emily Gold."

Emma's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Gold? As in-"

"The man you banished without a second thought," said the girl over the phone. "One and the same. As for your complaint Your Majesty, you didn't actually give me the reassurance that you would ring me back."

"You may be his adopted daughter," began Regina as she rolled her eyes. "But you totally are his kid."

"She was already like that before I met her," came the voice Emma thought she'd never hear again. She turned to Regina and mouthed to her to call Henry but the mayor shook her head.

Emma glared. _Why?_

_Later._

The silent conversation was their usual when it came to their son but they had other things on their plate.

"Now that we are complete, I guess we can get down to it," began Gold and Regina snorted.

"Got you to agree so quickly Rumple?"

"I'm his daughter," replied the girl, Emily. "I could do it in two seconds."

The accent was noticeable but Regina had said adopted daughter and by the number, Gold wasn't in America.

"What's going on?" asked Emma but it was mostly directed at Regina.

"What's going on is that my brother's remains should not be somewhere where he is not mourned," spoke Emily, her voice a different tone from the girl Regina had spoke to earlier. Clearly there was something there.

Emma's eyes widened again. Regina felt a little hint of annoyance. Why would she still be surprised? The girl just said that she was Rumplestiltskin's adopted daughter.

"What do you mean he's not mourned?" demanded Emma, all but shouting at her phone.

"Tell me Sheriff, when was the last time you even spared my brother a single thought?" asked Emily, more like spat the question over the phone.

"You have no right to suddenly come to our lives and judge-"

"What has been going on?" came Gold's voice and though far away he was, the strength was still there and both women shuddered slightly at the intensity of it.

"You've been gone five years," began Regina.

"I'm well aware of that Regina," came the sharp reply. "I didn't have much of a choice seeing as I can't really return to Storybrooke now can I?"

"Did you ever hear about a person called 'the Author'?" asked Regina and in a large home in Scotland, you could have heard a needle drop in Emily Gold's study.

The girl in question looked up at her father in surprise. The Author was supposed to be not common knowledge...they had only found about the job when her father had confronted Mr. Yao about it.

"From your silence, I guess that's a yes," began Regina anew. "The previous Author was even more of a jerk than you, Rumple. Anyway, long story short, we have a new Author...one who is worthy but I still think too young to-"

"It's Henry isn't it?"

Emily studied her father as he gazed off, mind going somewhere else...maybe even sometime in the past. Back when he still had a boy to raise...back when his life was simpler.

"Like I said," began Regina after a moment. "You've been gone five years."

Rumple sighed and turned to pace the room. "How long has he been the author?"

"Close to five years," replied Regina. "You've missed a lot of things, Rumple. Safe to say you weren't the cause of many of our worst problems." She turned to Emma. "Emma here will probably agree that it could have turned out better if you had actually been here to help."

Emma only snorted in reply as she sat down on one of the nearby chairs.

Emily studied her father who was still pacing and decided to take charge of the conversation. "Yeah well you banished him, so I'm sorry if I don't feel any pity for your situation." Her father didn't glare at her but he didn't respond to what she said so she pressed on. "I only have one concern over this matter and it is the fact that we want my brother's remains transferred to our country of residence."

"You can't just do that," argued Emma. "Neal has family here."

"And who would that be Sheriff?" asked Emily, her voice levelled and not the same tone as she was using with Emma a few seconds ago. "The only person considered family at all would be your son." She paused and looked up to her father who had stopped his pacing. "Look if you do not want to cooperate willingly with this, like I've pointed out to Mayor Mills, we could always go to court."

"Or you could just come here and talk amongst yourselves," said Regina. "This conversation needs to be done face to face. That means you, your father, Emma and Henry in the same room."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you," countered Emily, the strength of her tone just as terrifying as when Regina heard it from the Dark One years before. "You want to make sure he's there so you could use his dagger on him-"

"That was different-" began Regina as her eyes widened with what the girl was implying.

"Oh well then let's see you be forced to do something against your will," hissed Emily. "Let's see how you like it then?"

"Emily," came the warning tone of Rumplestiltskin and the other end grew silent. Regina could just picture the two looking at each other, a silent conversation taking place.

"Wait a minute," said Regina as realization hit her. "You said earlier that you have magic-"

"He has?" asked Emma in surprise.

"Technically," reiterated Rumple. "You were never great at listening were you, Regina. I said technically…"

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Regina. "And don't give me that it's best you tell me in person. Tell me now."

"You can't order him around Your Majesty," spoke up Emily. "And even if you did have his dagger, you'll never-"

"Emily!" came the warning again, this time louder and sharper.

"Let's see them try and do anything, Papa," challenged Emily. "One call and Mr. Yao would be more than happy to accompany us to Storybrooke. You don't need your full arsenal of magic."

Full arsenal? What was this girl getting at?

They heard Rumple sigh in defeat before speaking up again. "I have some magic in me, Regina. Magic that doesn't stem from my curse." He paused and Regina could just imagine him sharing a look with his daughter. "The Dark One Curse has been suppressed for a good five years now."

"You mean like Pan's cuff?" asked Regina.

"Something like that," answered Rumple as he absent-mindedly rubbed the leather bracelet on his right arm. It looked to be an ordinary piece of accessory that any other man would wear, maybe a trinket from a loved one. "Fashioned in a way that suppresses the Darkness in me." He paused. "The Land Without Magic only appears as such but there is still magic that can be accessed by those who believe in it."

"So even if we enter Storybrooke and you use his dagger on him," cut Emily. "He, rather the curse, won't respond to it because the curse is cut off."

"Well," spoke up Rumple. "That is a theory and a mighty big if…assuming that the active curse on the town line is that of the Snow Queen." He paused. "You haven't gotten yourselves in any trouble right?"

"Define trouble," scoffed Emma, surprising the Golds on the other end. She had been quiet for some time now. "Not sure if Ingrid's spell is still active on the town line-"

"How?" asked Rumple but her daughter had other concerns on her mind.

"Wait, if the Snow's Queen spell isn't active anymore," began Emily. "That means you can return to Storybrooke even without the scroll."

"That's true," affirmed Emma. "And we've proven it when-"

She stopped short, eyes widening as she glanced at Regina who was glaring at her.

"When you what?" demanded Rumple from the other end. "Forget about the glare Regina is giving you Ms. Swan. What happened to make you cross the townline?"

Regina sighed as she continued to glare at Emma. "You best prepare yourself for a very big phone bill, Rumple. This story is going to take some time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is everything will be revealed in time. Next chapter, we sort of meet a mysterious figure, a S1 character I wish would have been given a bigger role as well as have a flashback with yet another beloved character.
> 
> If you want to be spoiled as to who Mr. Yao is well give me a PM either here or on tumblr (wierdogal)!
> 
> Comments and Kudors are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we learn more about how Gold, Emily and Neal fit together and some questions are answered.

 

_Somewhere in the Land Without Magic, just a few miles away from Stoyrbrooke during the Second Curse_

_He was not very keen on leaving his humble shop in New York but when he felt strongly about some things, it was always proven to follow one's instinct ._

_This was how he found himself driving a rental car to unknown parts of Maine. From the map he had gotten, this was the last town on record. But he felt like there was something more since there was a highway leading to somewhere._

" _You'll only see trees and maybe drive yourself to the ocean," remarked the attendant at the gas station. "There's nothing there...well maybe some ruins of a town."_

" _A town?" he asked as he paid._

" _Well I think I remember a town before...little town, weird with its little quirks and all," replied the attendant. "But no one has from that way anymore so I don't think it's even inhabited anymore…"_

" _But from this this is the last known stop," he asked again holding up his map._

" _Like I said," replied the attendant. "It could have been long ago. Like I said you might just drive yourself to the sea...and find yourself back to your homeland if you're not careful."_

_The attendant own words about there may or may not have been a town further up the road peaked his curiosity and he got back into his rental car and drove, following the road despite the warning of the attendant there was nothing there._

_He continued driving for maybe an hour and felt his own hopes diminishing...maybe there wasn't anything-_

_A man suddenly came to his field of vision. He was walking slowly, head bowed down and with nothing but the clothes on his back._

_He slowed down his car and when the man came closer, he realized the he wasn't walking slowly per se, but limping and trying to keep himself as upright as possible._

_The man collapsed on the road and he all but jumped out of his car as he reached for the hand brake._

_Upon reaching the man, he noted the expensive material of his suit, but it was really dirty and ragged now...how long has this man been walking by the road?_

_He gently turned the man so that the man would be laying flat on the ground when recognition dawned on him and he stopped dead._

_He wasn't green and sparkling alright but the face was the same...this was Rumplestiltskin._

* * *

"So that went well," began Emily as her father just collapsed on the nearby chair. Safe to say that the call to Storybrooke had been draining to her father.

The news that her nephew had gone rebellious in his early teen years wasn't a shock to her...but it was apparently a big one for her father. She could tell he was troubled with the news. It was always his reaction to play with the leather bracelet that suppressed his curse whenever he was troubled and/or worried.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise Papa," began Emily as she stood from her desk to slowly walk over to stand next to where he sat.

"And why shouldn't it be?" asked her father, looking up as she stood right next to him.

"Well his mother is the Saviour you've told me so much about and his father is Neal...and we both know and experienced what a stubborn streak your son had," answered Emily with a sad smile. "Henry would have certainly not skipped the rebellious, solving problems on his own family trait."

A silence descended upon them, not as depressing as the ones they had before whenever their thoughts would drift to Baelfire, but still quite sad.

"I miss him too, sweetheart," began Rumple as he stood and wrapped his arms around her. He was thankful that she hadn't grown to be taller than him, and that he could still hug her and rest his head over hers to comfort her like this.

He hadn't thought it all the way through when he decided to adopt her back when he had only been living in New York for about 6 months. He just knew he had to do something for her...Bae had done so and maybe it was fate that made their paths cross.

"It's just not fair," she whispered, clutching her father as her thoughts wandered back to the young man who had managed to turn her life back on the right track.

"I know," replied Rumple shifting her in his arms so they he could look her in the eye. "But if I know my son, he wouldn't want us to focus on his death like this."

"Yeah," began Emily with a small smile. "Idiot would probably bow his head and be embarrassed with all the attention."

Rumple chuckled softly as he wiped away the stray tears that had already fallen from her eyes. He knew it wasn't possible but with her deep brown eyes that reminded him so much of Baelfire and her wavy brown hair, it could be said that she was a mix of him and his once True Love...but she wasn't biologically his child.

But that wouldn't stop him from being a father to her. They had been through and have lost enough. They were on the road to finally getting their happy ending, one which they deserve after everything that they've been through.

"Well then," began Emily as she headed back to her laptop. 'I'd best get us tickets to America then."

Rumple nodded and made to leave her to her own devices but when he reached the door to her study he turned back. "Don't call him."

"Don't call him because you don't want him involved or because you're going to do it yourself?" asked Emily at first without looking up at him but as she finished her question, her head shot up and she gave him a cheeky smile.

Rumple rolled his eyes but a smile was on his face. "You've already told him."

"Where do you think I got Mayor Mills' number?" asked Emily again with the cheeky smile. "Call him dad. I'm pretty sure he's already worried about you."

"Worried for my sake or worried because I might have let loose the Dark One?" asked Rumple, his change in voice earning him a glare from her.

"Papa, don't start that with me." replied Emily. "Mr. Yao said that there's that flicker of light inside of you, surviving its way against the Darkness of your curse." She stood and walked over to him. "He also said that this flicker of light wasn't going out without a fight." She paused to let her words sink in. "I believe in that flicker light and I'm sure it's grown for the past five years."

Rumple turned to look at her and couldn't help but admire how she has grown from the cautious, 16 year old who hid behind her own masks and tough persona, who he had met during his early days of banishment from Storybrooke, to the wise young lady standing before him today.

"What would I do without you Emily?" asked Rumple, giving her yet another hug.

"No use to dwell on that now, Papa," replied Emily with a smile. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

* * *

"What do you think?" asked Regina as she and Emma remained in the Sheriff Station, totally dumbstruck with what had transpired earlier. Sure it had been a good ten minutes since their overseas phone call ended, but the shock still remained.

Even if Regina had learned it beforehand, the astonishment was still there. Not only was Gold still alive, he was a father to a headstrong 21 year old and they were both living a good life, from the looks of it, across the ocean.

He harbored no ill-will against the people who had done a lot of bad things to him over the years but only wished to see the remains of his son and maybe even move them to new place he now called home.

But there was something that puzzled Regina and from the looks of it, also puzzled Emma. "Does your superpower work even when over the phone?"

"Yeah," replied Emma with a sigh. "You're confused by it too, aren't you?'

Regina nodded but leaned forward on her chair. "But I think I might have an explanation…"

Emma raised an eyebrow at her, prompting the mayor to continue. "Robin and New York."

"Oh…" replied Emma and she was faster than your average human being so she understood what Regina meant. "He thinks she's better off without him. Saves him the heartbreak of asking when he already knows she's doing better and would rather not get his hopes up."

"Which brings me to a new question...did Gold know about Scarlet?" asked Regina. "From the looks of it, he does but does not know it has ended because he'd rather not know."

"How did he know about Scarlet then?" asked Emma. "I'm pretty sure Belle's not that cruel to tell him and besides we all knew it wasn't going to last anyway."

Regina thought for a moment then took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey Belle, I was wondering if you could send Dove over to the Sheriff Station. David's out and Emma needs a little muscle to carry a few boxes to City Hall." She paused as she turned to Emma who gave her a confused look and a raised eyebrow. "Yes well we all know that particular man is not on speaking terms or else he want another black eye and broken nose. Thanks, Belle."

"Dove?" asked Emma. "He's been alright since Gold's exile."

"Yeah but he's been more active three years ago," replied Regina. "Since Gold left for Scotland."

"Well," began Emma but she had to admit the mayor had a good point. Before, Ethan Dove was only seen and never heard, still collecting rent for Belle since she was the owner now of all of Gold's properties. But three years ago, he started taking a more active role in Town, being everyone's handyman and sometimes being seen hanging out with Leroy and the other dwarves. And Regina may have finally figured out why.

Dove arrived in record time, just shy of ten minutes after Regina's call to Belle and he stopped short when he saw that there weren't any boxes to be carried or anything that looked to need his help with.

"I'm guessing you have an idea why I asked Belle to call you?" said Regina as she stood, crossing her arms in front of her.

Dove sighed and motioned for the chair and when Regina nodded he sat down opposite Emma. "Rumplestiltskin planned this curse to the latter, Your Majesty. He planned for everything, especially for when he could leave town and search for his son."

"But he wouldn't have had any of his memories-" began Regina but Dove cut him off.

"We all know how that mind of his works, Your Majesty," began Dove. "Looking back, Mr. Gold may have been his cursed persona but everything about Rumplestiltskin was still there."

"So you've been giving him updates?" asked Emma.

"No," replied Dove and Emma knew he wasn't lying. "Even before you broke the curse, Mr. Gold kept a few accounts outside Storybrooke. The one in New York was created when he found out his son was there." He paused as he glanced at the two women. "Ms. Belle knows of this and I've told her that maybe there's a chance that he would be able to access these accounts given that his departure from town left him...well with nothing to help him live his life. Portions of the rent are divided into two, one half for Ms Belle and the other half, I direct to New York."

"So you haven't talked to him directly at all for the past five years?" asked Emma.

"Directly, no, but I have talked with the person who keeps all his assets and money in check," answered Dove as he got his phone and searched through his contacts. "A man by the name of David Sullivan."

"What do you mean by not directly talking to him?" asked Regina and Dove had to smile at how perceptive the former Evil Queen was.

"I'm assuming you already know about Emily." The two women nodded. "Mr. Sullivan gave her my email address and we've been exchanging emails ever since. She's asked about Ms Belle but when she asked if she was seeing someone and I replied in the affirmative...well she never brought it up again."

"When was the last time you emailed her?" asked Regina.

"Just before they moved to Scotland," replied Dove. "I've tried telling Ms Belle but she just told me she's better off not knowing any news of Rumplestiltskin."

"You didn't think to tell us then?" asked Regina rather harshly and Dove just gave her a cheeky grin.

"And why would I do that Your Majesty?" asked Dove, his voice neutral. "You never really cared for the man and he wasn't going to trouble you lot anymore so why make you all paranoid when the man is finally living a good life."

Regina and Emma turned to each other. If there was one thing that was admirable about Dove was that the man was loyal. The man was loyal to Rumplestiltskin and he knew that even if they had separated badly, Rumplestiltskin would have still wanted someone to look after Belle and Dove did just that.

"Wait…" began Regina. "If you talked to her last before they moved to Scotland, she's had my number for that long?"

"I didn't give her your number Your Majesty," replied Dove surprised and Emma knew it was genuine but he was hiding something.

"But you gave it to someone else," finished Emma for him. "Who was it Dove?"

Dove sighed and looked at each woman. "It's best you sit back down Your Majesty...I'd rather just start from the beginning and explain everything."

* * *

_New York, sometime during the First Curse_

_Neal wasn't really sure why he had walked by that alley of all places. He's been in New York for a short while now but it still felt like the same...that he was so far away from home._

_At times like this, his mind would always go back to his childhood...his real childhood and not the one he had made up for himself. The one where he had a loving father who would always be there for him._

_Sometimes he'd conclude that it was all his fault...that growing up alone or getting stuck in Neverland..all those he had coming. His father took on the curse because of him. He got obsessed with magic because his father just wanted to protect him…_

_But if things hadn't turned out the way they did...he would never have met Emma._

_And with this his heart would ache once again. Why the hell did he even listen to August in the first place? Maybe if he had-_

_The soft cries made him stop right at the opening of the dark alley. There was someone crying...not just someone, it sounded like a child, a girl?_

" _Hello?" asked Neal tentatively, walking into the dark alley. "Anyone in here?"_

_The crying decreased in volume, as if the kid didn't want to be found or something but that just made Neal more determined to find her. He was sure now that the child was a girl._

" _Look," began Neal. "I'm not going to hurt you." No reply, the cries were still there, soft and he wouldn't have heard them if he wasn't straining his ears to determine where the girl was. "I just want to help."_

_By this time, his eyes had finally adjusted and he could just make out a dumpster up ahead and sitting right next to it, trying to be as small as possible, her head buried in her arms, knees tightly pulled towards her chest._

_She was so small and fragile and Neal didn't want to startle her away. Luckily, he remembered having a pack of crackers in his pocket because he had skipped lunch yet again._

" _Hey," he said gently, kneeling a few feet from her. "Are you hungry?"_

_The girl slowly lifted her head and Neal saw tear tracks over her sunken cheeks, eyes wide and fearful. "I heard you crying and I just want to help."_

_Neal offered her the pack of crackers and she just eyed them, shifting her gaze from them to Neal's face. Then she finally, slowly, reached over and took the pack from him but huddled back to her corner._

_They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, her sneaking a few glances up at him to make sure he hasn't moved or make an attempt to hurt her._

" _It's a bit cold out here," began Neal, inching a bit closer to her. "Why don't we get out of this dark alley and maybe get you to a hospital or something-"_

" _No!" the kid suddenly shouted, retreating to her little nook._

" _Ok, no hospital," began Neall, stopping dead in his tracks. "But you can't stay here. Is there anywhere I can take you that-"_

_The girl quickly shook her head and just moved closer to the wall. Neal sighed and looked around. If he leaves now, the girl would probably not survive the night. The problem was, would the girl even trust him to take her anywhere besides the dark alley?_

" _My name's Neal," he said as he turned back to the girl who was looking at him intently. "What's your name?"_

" _Em-Emily," the girl replied stuttering, maybe out of fear or the cold, he didn't really know. For a second there, he thought that the girl would be called Emma, but he pushed aside that thought and focused on what was right in front of him._

" _Hi Emily," whispered Neal, as he slowly made his way over to her. "Look, I know I'm just this stranger who found you...but I can't leave you here all alone." He stopped and turned back to the street he had came from. "I live a few couple of blocks from here...maybe we could sit there instead of here in this cold alley and just plan things from there."_

_The girl just looked at him and Neal thought that maybe this was just some sort of trick and that someone with a knife or a gun was going to jump him...but then the girl came out of her little shell slowly and Neal saw that she wasn't a homeless child out on the streets…_

_The little girl was wearing jeans, a plain blue buttoned shirt and a jean jacket. She was actually sitting in front of a backpack she had and Neal was suddenly overcome with the desire to protect this little girl._

_Neal slowly took the backpack from her and was a little surprised at how heavy, well heavy for a little girl anyway, it was._

" _May I?" he asked and when the girl nodded, he opened the bag to see that the girl had a lot of books inside. Definitely not homeless then._

_He turned back to look at her and she was on the verge of crying again. So he kneeled in front of her again, "Would it be alright if I carry you Emily?"_

_She was taken back by the request but as her eyes teared up, she slowly nodded and it looked as though whatever weight she had been carrying all the day finally lifted from her shoulders as Neal carried her and she let her head rest on his shoulder._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had use the term "step-daughter" in referring to Emily because where I'm from we use that to depict anyone adopted, whether by marriage, familial relation or adoption from an orphanage. But so that it won't confuse anyone else, I've edited chapters 1-4 to just say adopted or dropping "step" from any other relations. Hope this helps!

 

** _Somewhere in the Land Without Magic, just a few miles away from Stoyrbrooke during the Second Curse_ **

_He didn't know what possessed him to do so, but there he was settling the belongings he had brought along with his trip, watching the other man sleep soundly on one of the two beds in the room he had rented for the night._

_He couldn't really just drive the whole way back to Boston, especially know that he couldn't really fly the man back to New York with him without raising a few suspicions._

_Rumplestiltskin didn't have anything on him but the clothes on his back. He had a wallet yes, but there was nothing inside but his driver's license, which surprised him more than anything._

_Apparently, the Dark One was now going by the name of R. Gold, residing in a town called Storybrooke. But he knew that the man sleeping in front of him was no one else but Rumplestiltskin._

_Sighing, he sat back down on the other bed._

_This was certainly not what he had imagined when he followed his instincts and headed out of the busy streets of New York for a while._

_He knew that it was possible for the Dark One to show up here, especially given his own encounter with the Dark One's son...but for it to happen during this lifetime was a bit if a shock. He thought it would be Rumplestiltskin meeting his future grandson that would transpire...not actually having him reunite with his son…_

_He knew of the Dark Curse. He's research on the Author gave him some information on other things...like the different books and artifacts found in the midtown library of New York._

_If Rumpelstiltskin was the gut feeling he had, what in all the realms was he supposed to do now? It's not like he would willingly help the other-well he wasn't necessarily a man back in the Enchanted Forest, but he was certainly one now._

_The man didn't even stir when he placed a slight dreamless sleeping spell on him. Not that he didn't want the Dark One for company, but he needed time to think and decide what to do before facing the most feared being in the Enchanted Forest...who didn't look like that at all right at this moment._

_He sighed and studied the unconscious man once again. He trusted his instincts every time...and he was never wrong._

_But as the saying in this realm went...there was a first time for everything. He prayed that wasn't the case now as he decided to help Rumplestiltskin._

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" asked Mary Margaret as they met in Regina's office. So far it was only the Charmings plus Regina. "And why didn't you have Henry talk to him?"

"How would you feel if you found out your grandfather has a new whole life?" asked Emma. "A new happier life, without him."

Regina cringed. That was a question for most of them, she guessed.

She would admit...life without Rumplestiltskin in town wasn't actually what she had expected. Everyone thought they were better off without him, but that turned to be the complete opposite. They barely made it out with the whole Zelena and the author fiasco, and everything else just spiralled out of their control…

"Regina?"

She blinked and looked up to see everyone looking at her.

"I asked when do we expect them to arrive," began David, giving her a worried look.

"Lost in thought," replied Regina as she sat behind her desk. "Rumple wanted his daughter to attend her graduation ceremony but she didn't want to put off their plans and that led to a verbal argument on their end..."

"So we don't really know," continued Emma. "Gold just said they'd call again before they do leave for Storybrooke."

"You have to tell Henry," began Mary Margaret. "And Belle."

"And I'm not saying we shouldn't," raised Emma. "I just...I don't know how to breach this particular subject to both of them."

"Dove offered to speak to Belle," began Regina. "But I still think one of us needs to talk her seeing as we were the ones that spoke to Rumple."

Emma sighed and crossed her arms in front of her, deep in thought. "You take Belle and I take Henry?"

"I don't think the bookworm would like me to talk to her about her ex-husband," argued Regina. "And it's not like Henry will just listen to you talk about his paternal grandfather without raising an argument."

"I think it'd be better if Regina talked to Henry, Emma," began David but before his daughter could protest, the king held out his hands. "Look, hear me out for a second. Henry has already mentioned that when it comes to his father's side of the family, you are a little biased." He then turned to Regina. "And I don't think it's a great idea for Regina to talk to Belle, since the last time they were alone in the same room together, the entire town heard their exchange."

Regina glared at her stepson-in-law. But even though she hated it, his words were nevertheless true. Regina was very vocal of her opinion on what Belle did to Rumplestiltskin, and she made it her mission to remind the bookworm of it, especially since they needed the Dark One's help most of the time for the past 5 years.

"I'd offer that we do it," continued David, motioning towards himself and Mary Margaret. "But as you pointed out Regina, it'd be better if Henry and Belle heard it from the people who actually got to talk to Gold himself."

"Then why don't we just call him again?" asked Emma, looking from Regina to her father.

"And say what exactly?" argued Regina. "Hey Rumple, we're having some trouble figuring out what we're going to tell your ex-wife and grandson. Any tips?"

"Regina," warned Mary Margaret.

"Look," began Regina, leaning forward on her desk. "We manage to survive for the last five years without his help, even when we badly needed it." She gave each of the Charming clan a hard stare. "Now that we found out he's alive, we're just going to push all our problems on him again? It's no wonder Dove didn't tell us."

"Actually," began Mary Margaret as she stood from where she sat on one of the lounges in front of Regina's desk. "We got all our help and answers from Belle's research of Gold's old notes and books." She turned to Emma and David. "Technically, he still saved us even if he wasn't here."

"Let's not dwell on that," began David after a few moments of silence. "What about why they're coming here in the first place...what's our stand?"

Regina glared at him but David just returned her hard stare. "Look, I should probably mind my own business...but Gold does deserve to have a say to where his own son is buried."

"Neal's family is right here," argued Emma.

"We're not Neal's only family," replied Regina sharply.

"Then why doesn't he just come back," said Emma, not really in the mood to discuss about this topic since she herself was on the crossroads. She was lashing out because she knew that if Gold succeeds in transferring Neal's remains to anywhere outside Storybrooke, Henry would want to leave as well.

"If you were in his shoes, would you even consider returning to the town where pretty much everyone hates you?" challenged Regina. "A town which pretty much reminds him of all the bad things that have happened in his life."

She paused and let her words sink in and when Emma bowed her head, Regina sighed. "Look Emma, I get it. I know why you're strongly against this. But I think when Rumple arrives, he might be able to talk to Henry-"

"I know," whined Emma slightly, sighing in defeat. "I get it, I really do...it's just-" She paused. Honestly, she didn't know what to do or say, she just needed a breather. She needed time to sort through everything she had just found out. This meeting wasn't helping. "I need some air. I'm sorry...I just need time to think."

With that she abruptly left the office, her parents and Regina all exchanging worried looks.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mary Margaret, turning from David to Regina.

Regina sighed. "Honestly," she began. "I have no idea."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was a very different man these days…

He usually had to force himself not to think about the little concealed town in Maine but these days he hardly gave them a second thought.

Ever since he had learned that Belle was seeing someone new...he always told himself that she was finally living the life she wanted. She was finally fulfilling her dream...she was finally free of the beast.

He focused all his attention towards his daughter from then on or rather he focused on what was right in front of him. That was the problem before...he was too focused on what was out there that he neglected what was already in front of him.

He vowed he wouldn't do that now, especially not to Emily who had already lost so much.

He realized that he was fidgeting with the band again. Emily was right, he'd always do that when he was lost in thought. The band had not been removed ever since he received it roughly five years ago. Mr. Yao had enchanted it that it wouldn't be damaged even if he wore it in the shower.

It was a small simple object but the power behind it was immense and Rumple wouldn't let himself think of what would happen if he would remove it now...or what would happen once he returns to Storybrooke.

He shifted his attention from the band to the peaceful scenery the balcony of his home had to offer. The house wasn't cheap but he maximized the wealth he had gathered from 28 years of routine life.

If there was one thing he liked about being the Dark One, it was how careful he had planned out everything with the search for his son. Even without access to his memories, he still made sure he had enough resources to do what he wanted once the curse did break and he could roam around the realm freely.

His cursed persona was a man of a certain lifestyle but he wasn't an ordinary rich businessman. He takes what he was owed yes, but he wasn't a man who would waste it all away or take just for the sake of doing it.

He was ruthless for a reason. People didn't follow their own terms or when people tried to con him.

But a part of his spinner self still influenced his cursed persona in a way. Gold kept a lot of sentimental things, gave some things away, especially when he knew he wouldn't have need of it but some people would have. He wasn't that heartless, no matter what other people in that town wanted to believe.

The bank accounts were merged into one in New York when he was finally able to cross the townline and had found his son. He found a man who didn't ask too many questions and worked as long as everything was legal [in a sense it was, he didn't just magic himself the money].

He wasn't really sure how long he could live using the resources he had left but then Mr. Sullivan told him that even if he did withdrew a big amount, the steady flow of money that Dove deposited would be able to sustain it.

That was when he learned that Dove still collected rent and apparently Belle had allowed him half of it. To be honest, he should have wrote her a letter or an email expressing his thanks but then Emily had learned from Dove that she was seeing someone and just let the matter drop.

That could have been the final nail in the coffin of burying his old life. His decision to move was set in stone shortly after that and he had no more doubts in purchasing the spacious house he now currently lived in.

But of course there was still a part of him that wished that things had turned out differently. He lifted the ball chain around his neck where he now wore his wedding ring. He couldn't bear to sell it. He was a fool to even think about wearing it on his finger...and so Emily just gave him the chain.

She had pointed out that it was better if he just kept it somewhere but she knew better than anyone to force some things on her father.

Rumple sighed and placed the ring under his shirt again. He wasn't ready to see Belle wrapped in the arms of another man to be honest...but he was going back to Storybrooke for Baelfire, nothing else.

* * *

"He's...I mean, he's…"

Dove sighed and wished he could do anything to help her but there no other way to break the news to her unless he would withhold the information and Dove knew that wasn't an option, especially if Rumplestiltskin was heading back to town.

"You spoke to him?' asked Belle, finally able to form a sentence. They were at the backroom of the pawnshop and Dove had asked her to take a seat and he was glad she had taken that advice. All color had drained from her face when Dove had told her that Rumplestiltskin had called the mayor and sheriff and had made plans to visit town.

"Mayor Mills and Sheriff Swan did," answered Dove. "I believe they will speak to you on the matter as well-"

"Of course they didn't think to tell me first," sighed Belle, bowing her head as to not let Dove see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Not to defend them, Ms. Belle," began Dove. "But I think they were just too surprised and were at a loss for words."

Belle stood and walked over to stand by the back wall of the shop front, arms crossed in front of her. "Did they say why he was coming back?"

Dove nodded and sighed. "Rumplestiltskin wishes to transfer the remains of his son to his current country of residence."

"Well I suppose that's reaso-wait, did you say current country of residence?" asked Belle in shock as she turned to Dove who was regretting his choice of words. "He's not living close by?"

"He lives in Scotland." answered Dove. "Has been for three years, I believe."

"Scotland. Three years?" began Belle, shocked by the sudden knowledge. She could forgive Regina and Emma for not telling her then...even she herself would need time to process that information. "He's been leaving alone in a different country for three years…"

She caught the expression the briefly flashed on Dove's face and knew there was more than just Rumple moving to Scotland to get far away as possible from Storybrooke. "Ethan, what else."

"I don't think I'm-"

"Ethan," began Belle and her tone of voice making no more room for any arguments. "What else?"

Dove gave her an apologetic look but sighed and began, "Rumplestiltskin has an adopted daughter named Emily."

Belle's eyes widened and words failed her. Rumple had a daughter...he had a family. A family that did not include her.

"Oh…" was all she could muster after a few more breaths. "That...well that sounds wonderful."

"Ms. Belle-"

"I have to go." said Belle, shaking her head and putting on a smile for Dove. "I'll...I'll see you later about the rent collection, Ethan."

She all but ran out of the shop and did not dare look back at Dove because her tears were already falling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we learn more of what has happened with the people of Storybrooke for the past five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes for this chapter because I'm pretty sure everyone will have something to say about what I did.

 

**_New York, sometime during the First Curse_ **

_His apartment wasn't great but it was better than the cold alley he had found her in._

_He had fridge full of microwaveable meals and instant noodles, not something that you'd consider giving a young girl. Luckily, he still had a box of cereal and milk to offer and the girl was eating slowly and silently on the only sturdy table the apartment had._

_He watched her eat and something inside him stirred as he recalled all those times when he and his father did have something to eat besides some scraps...when they did have bread and butter and some water. His father had taught him not to gorge them down but to eat and savor them because they didn't know when they could have food like that again._

_Emily was doing just that...savoring the bowl of cereal in front of her. The girl must have thought that he was going to kick her out as soon as she's been fed...well that was something Neal just had to disprove._

_Once she was done, Neal offered her his hand and they went to his bedroom._

" _You can have the bed," offered Neal with a smile as he fluffed the pillows and yanked the covers so the little girl could climb in. She did so slowly but then her eyes landed on him and she was close to tears once again. "What's wrong?"_

" _Could-could I sleep next to you?" the girl began, her voice so low that Neal barely heard her request. "I'm...I'm scared of the dark."_

_Neal's heart clenched and he nodded. "I'll just get ready for bed." He shifted and saw her backpack on the corner. He walked to it and grabbed the first book he could get. "Why don't you read for a while as I get ready for bed?"_

_The little girl nodded and Neal showered and brushed his teeth in record time. He hadn't noticed the book before but as he studied what the girl was reading, his heart couldn't help but lighten a little...it was a fairy tale book._

" _Beauty and the Beast your favorite?" asked Neal as he sat on the bed. The book didn't have the usual depiction of the Disney movie of Beauty and the Beast but seemed to be the original one written by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve._

_The little girl nodded and Neal offered her a small smile. "Belle's my favorite Disney princess too. I mean, who wouldn't love a girl who loves to read and takes charge of her own life."_

_The little girl smiled and offered him the book. "Would you…"_

_Neal nodded and took the book from her. "Well let's see then, where are you already?_

_Emily shook her head. "Maybe we could read it again?"_

_Neal smiled. "Sure, why not." He shifted the book in his hands and went to the beginning. "'Once upon a time'..."_

* * *

Belle didn't know why her feet brought her there of all places but she just let herself fall in a pitiful heap on the ground, leaning back on the well where she and Rumple had exchanged their wedding vows.

She had moved on with Will after Rumple had left...well, no he didn't actually leave. She had moved on with Will after she had banished him. Why would she feel like this now? Was it because Will had found a way to reunite with his own True Love and she hadn't?

That wasn't fair to either of them and yet the news hit her hard. Rumple was living a happy life...a life without her.

She had always thought that was possible, especially when Dove came to her about splitting the rent to the accounts Rumple had outside Storybrooke. She always had that idea at the back of her mind that Rumple had grown to hate her so much and decided to never return to Storybrooke.

When Ursula and Cruella had first arrived in Storybrooke, somewhere deep down, Belle had hoped that Rumple had orchestrated all of it, as well as the search for the Author, so that he could have his happy ending.

But when Zelena arrived in town, announcing her pregnancy with Robin's child…Belle had lost all hope of ever seeing Rumplestiltskin again.

Her life in the other world wasn't much different from her real story. She was still of noble family, her mother drying during the Ogre wars while her father asked for suitors. The key difference was she wasn't happy.

In Isaac's world, she was the dutiful daughter of Lord Maurice, who felt her life was wasted each day because she couldn't read as much and couldn't travel and see the world. The clincher was that no one did actually love her there as well.

Her father was the exception of course, but all the other suitors proved to different versions of Gastons. Not a single one of them cared about her or shared her beliefs.

It took Henry and Emma 6 months before they could redo what Isaac and Zelena had done. With Zelena almost killing Regina, only for Henry to realize his role as the Author.

As soon as they all returned to Storybrooke, the Apprentice had proposed to accelerate Zelena's pregnancy so they could banish her back to Oz but Zelena had other plans and manage to kill the Apprentice, steal Merlin's wand and transport most of them back to the Enchanted Forest where she found herself a new ally...King Arthur.

They had mistakenly trusted Arthur when they had first arrived, informing them of Emma's role as the saviour. Arthur had first said that they needed Emma to free Merlin only for them to actually want Emma dead so no one else could wake Merlin from his tree form.

Arthur's other plan was of course for Belle to relinquish Rumple's dagger to him so he could forge Excalibur.

Belle never really figured why she decided to take the dagger that fateful day but she had and lucky enough, Arthur never got his hands on the dagger.

He did however succeed in killing Merlin when Zelena manage to tie the sorcerer to Excalibur and she got hold of Merlin's heart…

That was part of the story that made Belle's heart clench...that ensuing magical battle had caused both Zelena and Robin their child, Merlin managing to transport all of them back to Storybrooke, also leaving Regina the wand.

Things had settled down then...well for a good week or so until the God of the Underworld suddenly showed up in Storybrooke with Zelena in tow. Apparently, those two shared True Love and with one kiss, Zelena had manage to jump start Hades' heart.

Zelena had gone to the Underworld using Dorothy's Silver Slippers to try and bargain with the god about her daughter. When Hades said that he could do nothing except help her get revenge, the two worked out their previous spat and worked together to get what they wanted.

Hades' has transported them to the Underworld and had carved their names on the headstones in the graveyard of what they had deemed Hellbrooke, making them unable to leave...that was until the Apprentice appeared to them and mentioned about saving souls to weaken Hades' power so they could all return home.

The heroes had manage to do just that, albeit after a long period of time given that David's brother, Killian's old love, Belle's former fiancee and Peter Pan were souls that found themselves in the River of Lost Souls. It was some help that the shop was still open and Belle had access to some books that Rumple had, as well as some of his research that he apparently burned in the real shop back in Storybrooke because he had wanted to find a way to communicate with Bae.

Belle had kept an eye open. She made sure to look at the face each person that crossed her path but she did not see a sign of Rumplestiltskin in the Underworld. Snow and David had told her that maybe that was a good thing...that he was still alive somewhere and was not suffering but Belle didn't see that as reassurance at all.

Sure he wasn't dead...but what if he was suffering somewhere in the Land Without Magic? At least finding him in the Underworld would have give her some resemblance of closure.

It was close to a year and a half when they had finally weakened Hades' magic in Hellbrooke and were able to erase their names on the headstones. When they had found their way back to Storybrooke, Zelena and Hades had been busy.

The two had brought more realms to their little town and the heroes found themselves with the likes of Merida and the other residents of Camelot. King Arthur was also present, albeit being held prisoner because Zelena blamed him just as she blamed Merlin and Regina for the loss of her child.

It reminded Belle so much of a dystopian book when they were all sneaking about Storybrooke, planning a rebellion against the God of the Underworld and the Wicked Witch.

Belle had found some of Rumple's old notes about magical artifacts and it was there that she found out about the Olympian Crystal that Hades had. But even with that knowledge they planned carefully how they were going to take back the town.

But no matter how carefully they planned, they still lost one of their own.

Robin had jumped in front of Regina to save her from the Olympic Crystal. The surprise caught both Zelena and Hades of guard and Henry manage to write the crystal to be in Regina's hand instead of Hades and that was how the God of the Underworld met his end.

But no matter how hard she wanted to kill her, Regina could not bring herself to kill Zelena so they had imprisoned her once again only for her to escape and once again steal Merlin's wand and found herself in the Land of Untold Stories where she made a deal with one Mr. Hyde.

With a new partner, Zelena and Mr. Hyde once again wreaked havoc in Storybrooke bringing along trouble that brought some stories that was better left untold.

It was another year before things could finally settle down with the people from the Land of Untold Stories, Camelot and the Enchanted Forest (counting some of Robin's own men, and Roland) returning to their realm with the help of Regina's use of Merlin's wand upon the death of Mr. Hyde.

They had only manage to figure out how they could kill Hyde through again the use of Rumplestiltskin's notes that Belle had found. Apparently the Dark One had encountered the scientist and his other persona before and he made sure to take note of the encounter...and his theory on how to stop Hyde in case they decided to come after him.

It was hard for Belle to not think about her estranged husband when all the time they needed an answer or a way out of their problems, he proved to have the solution in his books and notes. The others would always ask her to take a look at them when Belle didn't want to touch any of them because it hurt to even see his handwriting.

But she still did it, even with the constant reminder from Regina that if Rumple had been with them, things would have been solved and/or fixed faster than what they could manage.

Zelena's fate after Hyde's death was this time left to be decided by the same Council that David and Snow had back in the Enchanted Forest when they were still dealing with a then Evil Queen. It was orchestrated in a trial of some sort with the perpetrator given the chance of explaining her actions and speaking in her defense which Belle was disgusted to see.

Zelena didn't deserve the chance to defend herself. She didn't deserve to have all those chances that was granted to her. She didn't deserve to have any say at all.

But she was given the chance to talk which was one the gravest mistake the Charmings could have done at that point.

When Zelena was charged with the death of Baelfire, Zelena argued that she didn't kill him. She pointed the finger at Emma and that it was her magic that separated Baelfire from Rumplestiltskin. It was Emma's magic that caused Baelfire's death and not hers.

One would think that would have no impact versus all the other things that Zelena had done...but it had an immense impact on one 16 year old boy.

Henry, from what Belle knew, had spoken to Zelena privately, since she had mentioned that she had lived in Neal's apartment in New York for sometime. Zelena told Henry that Baelfire had all these notes and books about destroying magic for all the wrong things it had done to his life. That Baelfire believed strongly that magic needed to be destroyed because everything bad that has happened in his life was caused by magic.

Months later, once Zelena's trial concluded, after much debate with life imprisonment as the ruling punishment, Belle had thought things would finally quiet down. Will had joined Robin's men in returning to the Enchanted Forest, stating that he would make his journey back to Wonderland from there. They didn't really have a relationship to begin with, only managing to spend time with each other when Belle needed another pair of eyes in looking over Rumple's notes.

That was until she heard that Henry had ran away.

She didn't know the whole story...just that Henry had manage to get his hands on the Olympian Crystal, with all of the town's magic infused in it. Henry, along with Violet, a girl from Camelot who had stayed behind in Storybrooke with her father, had headed to Neal's old apartment to look or the notes and books Zelena had mentioned.

Belle didn't know if Henry did find anything, or if they had confirmed Baelfire's desire to destroy magic...all she did know was after months of being away, Regina and Emma had succeeded in bringing Henry and Violet home. But Henry wasn't the same bright, young man that she had known.

He asked if he could work at the shop again and Belle just allowed him to. His eyes reminded her so much of Rumple's and the Author was very much curious about all the different items in the shop.

But even before Henry had asked her, Regina had already talked to her about it. She didn't say much about what had happened in New York and what had happened to Henry but the mayor just said that it would be good for Henry to have something from the father side of his family.

Of course that little suggestion met a lot of objections from one certain pirate. But Killian didn't say another word when Emma had glared at him and said that he had begun the problem in the first place which Belle didn't much understand but just let it all pass.

She shifted her priority then in making sure Henry was ok.

But then Zelena got out again...strengthening Henry's power as the author, making the boy write things that have not taken place yet. Zelena had thought that knowing what the author will write will help her find a way to alter history like she did before with Isaac.

It was Rumple's notes that once again saved them...a potion he was developing of stripping someone of their magic.

It had broken Belle's heart when she had found it. Was he trying to create this potion for himself? For when he found Bae? Was it when Zelena had his dagger so that he could get free?

She never did get around in answering that question. The potion had worked even if Rumple had only theorized it. Zelena was stripped of her magic and returned to her cell.

Henry on the other hand…

Henry spent a lot of time thinking about altering one moment in his life...the death of Neal. The one thing that he didn't want to do when he first learned that he was the author was now slowly eating him up.

He almost did it too...writing a new story where his father was still alive. Belle had tried talking to him but she too was taken aback by Henry's words. He had told everyone off for their so called 'heroic' acts when they were not as heroic as everyone believed.

It was Regina in the end that manage to talk to Henry who, with tears in his eyes, destroyed the pen once and for all.

That was just a couple of weeks ago…

And now they were going to be facing the return of Rumplestiltskin...and Belle didn't know why she was both relieved and worried for what was to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know it seems rushed but this story will focus on the events after those five years. I wanted to give an explanation on what has happened canon wise and this happened. I wasn't actually going to dwell on it any further but the story needed a few background information and this is what this chapter is for.
> 
> Yes it was rushed, packing a lot of details in a small space but like I said, the story will not focus on that. It focuses on Rumple, his life during those five years which we are seeing in some flashbacks and his adopted daughter Emily and how Neal ties up in everything. It does not focus on the people of Storybrooke and that is why the past five years of their adventures do not get flashbacks.
> 
> Rushed yes, but it had to be done. I hope you still liked the update. More to come I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Neal tries to find a loophole and we finally learn who it was that saved Rumplestiltskin when he was banished from Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who nominated Emily for Best OC in this years TEAs. I doubt she'll win but thank you for the love! As my thanks, I'll be updating this story with a few more scenes from her.

 

**_New York, sometime during the First Curse_ **

_Neal was getting in over his head. Why on earth would he even entertain the idea of guardianship for a child when he himself was a train wreck?_

_But there he was at the midtown library of New York, looking over the laws of this realm, trying to see if he had a chance of raising Emily as her guardian. The girl was all alone, after all. He had asked around, even to some of the police he knew...there was no report of any missing girl. Jake, a friend he had in the force, said he'd keep an eye out but so far no one was looking for the girl, no one wanted her._

" _Look," began Jake over the phone when Neal had called him for the umpteenth time. "I think it's best for the girl if you just take her in. No one's looking for her, I'd say social services will side with you on this."_

" _With my RAP sheet," fired back Neal. "Do you honestly think social services is going to let me take care of this girl?"_

" _Show them how you care," said Jake. "Look, Neal, so far you've been on the mends from what I can see. No more breaking in and stealing cars, no more shoplifting. You actually have a roof over your head...this girl might just be yet another one of those things to get your life back on track. Not to mention her name starts with E and M."_

" _Not funny," mumbled Neal. "Just let me know."_

" _Think about it," said Jake. "From what you've told me, that girl has no one else...you can't seriously want her to go into the system, or back into it if that's where she came from." He paused. "She's taken a liking to you and vice versa. I'm sure there's some way you can get legal custody of her."_

_And that's how Neal found himself in the library pouring over legal books on adoption. He looked over at Emily who was beaming with a stack of books right in front of her. She had been excited when Neal carried the stack over to her earlier, telling her that they'll be in the library for quite some time._

_So far the girl hasn't complained. Now that she was engaging in conversation more, Neal could tell the hint of an accent from her speech. Whoever her parents were, or whoever raised her, was not someone who were from around here._

_Neal smiled as he watched her read. She seemed to devour every word and the way her eyes scanned through the pages made Neal swell with pride a little that he was able to make this little girl smile despite whatever she's been through._

_A small cough brought him out of his thoughts and Neal turned to see an older, Chinese man standing next to him. "I'm sorry to interrupt. But the librarian told me that you've checked out most of the law text and I was wondering if I could borrow the volumes about Business."_

" _Oh sure," replied Neal, gathering the books the man needed._

" _Thank you," replied the elderly man. "I'm putting up a herbal shop and wanted to make sure everything was in order…"_

" _Not from around here?" asked Neal._

" _Hong Kong before New York," replied the man. "Before that? Well you won't believe me if I told you."_

" _I would probably say the same to you," said Neal. "Neal Cassidy."_

" _Li Yao," replied the elder man. He motioned to the Emily. "Your daughter?"_

" _Trying to be her guardian," corrected Neal. "Like you, I'm trying to get things in order."_

" _I wish you the best of luck then," replied Mr. Yao and headed off to read on another table. The elder man couldn't shake off the feeling that he has seen the boy before but brushed it aside. He went ahead and made sure his shop was in no danger of being shut down by the legal system of this realm. Once he was satisfied he made to return the book but found Neal and the girl had gone._

_Mr. Yao went and returned the books he had but as he passed by the table the two had used, his eyes caught on the fairytale book left open and something clicked inside him. He quickly headed to one of the isolated reading rooms of the library… a place no one seems to really wander off into for no apparent reason...or because it was cloaked with his magic._

_He found the book that had appeared a decade or so ago and turned to the right page. A drawing of a boy with short brown hair clinging to a scrawny older man with shoulder length brown hair. He waved his hand over the drawing and soon a paper of the same drawing of the boy appeared on his hand. He concentrated harder and the image of the boy began to age until the the drawing of the boy resembled that of Neal Cassidy._

_Mr Yao placed the drawing he had used magic on right next to the book. The man, Neal Cassidy, had also came from another realm. The man himself had implied it so earlier. Not only was he from the Enchanted Forest but he was also the reason why the Dark Curse was cast in the first place. Neal Cassidy was Baelfire. He was Rumplestiltskin's son. He was the son of the Dark One._

* * *

"Jared there's really no point," said Emily to the person on the other end of the line and Rumple sighed as he heard his daughter's voice from the other room. "I'd rather join my father to America than spend it bored in a useless award ceremony when they're just going to-"

Rumple swore that her friend Jared must have cut her off and for good reason. Emily was graduating with top honors and was being convinced by Jared to deliver the address on behalf of her fellow students to the institution they spent a couple of years studying in.

Emily was smart and a good student but she should be the last person you'd ask to deliver a speech, especially if she had her way...it'll turn to one big speech against the administration and how they lacked in almost every aspect.

"Yes well I'm sure Dean Masterson will be relieved not to see me attending," replied Emily. "Oh so this is all because they want my father there? Yeah well they didn't convince him to speak, why in heaven's name do they think I will?"

Rumple chuckled. Technically that never happened but the workings of magic was truly remarkable. Mr. Yao had explained that the curse had given everyone that was brought by the curse from the Enchanted Forest to the Land Without Magic new lives, including family history and educational attainment. What was even more remarkable is that magic had reworked the memories of people that could be involved...the history of Maine for example, had the foundation of the town of Storybrooke even in their records.

It was the same with the university in Scotland that apparently R. Gold graduated from, with some people even commenting that they had taken classes with him, trying to discover his secretive first name, even though Rumplestiltskin knew that to be a work of fiction.

But he himself, if he tried, would recall moments in campus...studying with professors and even goofing around with other men, drinking alcohol. It was bizarre in a sense but magic was magic...it was the same when he had regained his memories when Emma Swan had arrived in Storybrooke.

"It's not like I'm not going to get my degree if I don't attend," fired back his daughter. "That's why the university has graduate in-absentia. So please will you-"

"Hello Mr. Wilcot," began Rumplestiltskin as he took Emily's phone from her hand and took over the call. "I believe my daughter has made her position quite clear."

"Sir," stuttered the young man. "I-well I was just-"

"Asked to try, I would assume and I understand," replied Rumple with a sly smile to his daughter. "Please do send our regards to whoever convinced you to even attempt to persuade my daughter to do anything she doesn't want. They apparently do not know her very well...like yourself."

"I-" Rumple ended the call and tossed the phone to his daughter.

"And that had nothing to do with the fact that he asked me-" began Emily with a glare.

"Of course not," replied Rumple with a smile. "Your social life is not my concern...especially after you made it perfectly clear the last time you had a lad over."

"Oh you mean Alex who ran out of the house when you entered the room with a gun?" asked Emily, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I thought you liked Jared."

"Yes, well if he thinks he can decide things for you, I retract that statement," said Rumple with a wave of his hand and Emily had to bite back a smile, because she was still a bit annoyed but that gesture that made her reminisce the days when he would show her a spell or a trick with real and proper magic...the one at his disposal.

"I cannot comprehend how you do that," began Emily with a sigh as her father gave her a confused look. "You could be so aggravating and annoying one second and be completely adorable a second after."

"Adorable?" asked Rumple with a raised eyebrow.

"You were twirling your hand," explained Emily with a smile. She raised her phone. "Maybe a little light show to make up for ruining my chance at a boyfriend."

"Are you asking me to show you magic because I told that boy the truth?" asked Rumple, taken aback that apparently he had angered her slightly at his gesture. "I thought you wanted to end that conversation."

"Yes, but I had it under control," replied Emily.

"Uh-huh," replied Rumple with a smile. "And that particular shade of red on your cheeks doesn't help me make my point at all."

"Papa!" called Emily as Rumple all but ran out of the room, his daughter not far behind armed with a pillow.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Land Without Magic, just a few miles away from Stoyrbrooke during the Second Curse** _

_Rumplestiltskin felt numb. This wasn't how death felt like when he had killed himself and his father not too long ago. Then again, that had transpired in a place with magic. This time it had happened in the Land Without Magic...maybe death was different here._

_Awareness slowly crept back to his mind and he was suddenly aware that he wasn't on the hard ground. Actually it felt soft...comfortable actually. It took him a couple of minutes to finally realize he was laying flat on his back on a bed…_

_His eyes shot open to see an unfamiliar room. He tried lifting his head but that small act took up energy that his body didn't have and he fell right back down._

" _Easy," said a voice and Rumple's eyes widened when an older man came to his line of sight. "Your body still needs time to recover even with the light healing spell I could manage."_

_Healing spell? Rumple studied the man in front of him and it dawned on him that he was somehow familiar...never came across the man before he had disappeared from the Enchanted Forest but the man was known...well any person able to transform into a dragon was someone Rumplestiltskin the Dark One needed to be familiar with._

" _You're.." began Rumple, his voice hoarse and low._

" _Yes," came the reply. "I was driving aimless in the forest when I saw you collapse."_

" _You were heading to Storybrooke?" asked Rumple, his mind going into overdrive trying to access his current situation and how he could escape if the man in front of him decided to turn hostile._

" _Actually," began the man. "I think my magic was leading me to you...to help you."_

_All of his thoughts stopped and he stared at the man. "Help me?"_

_The man nodded. "You must know who I am if you freely talked about magic right in front of me."_

" _I know who you are Rumplestiltskin." replied the man. "I am Li Yao, if it's any consolation to you. I know how names have power and you would want to be on even ground."_

" _That's not your real name," whispered Rumple and Mr Yao smiled. He should know well not to try and deceive the Dark One._

_"So you do know who I am," began Mr Yao. "I chose the name when I had arrived in this realm..but back in the Enchanted Forest people knew me as 'The Dragon'."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who forgot to post the update she had lined up for her birthday week celebration. In my defense, I have been in the hospital for the past four days. But here you go! I know it's been months since the last time I've updated anything but I figured I should do something special because of Beauty and not just take part in Rumbelle Is Hope.

**Chapter 7**

"He's alive?" asked Henry, his voice cracking slightly as his thoughts went back to the grandfather he barely spent time with before he was banished from Storybrooke.

"He's been in Scotland for three years now," added Regina.

"You called him?" asked Henry, suddenly surprised. His mother had arrived home earlier than usual and said that they needed to talk about something. That something was apparently his paternal grandfather who was not dead and was going to pay a visit to Storybrooke in the near future.

"He called actually," replied Regina. "Well not him exactly…"

"Mom?" began Henry, noticing that there was more to the story than what he was initially thinking.

"Henry, you'll have to let me finish with the entire story ok?" began Regina with a small smile, hoping her son would understand. "I'll let you ask anything you want after I've told you everything."

"Ok…" began Henry and let Regina talk.

"Your grandfather has been living in Scotland for the past three years, the other two he was in New York and he…" drifted Regina, hoping she could phrase this properly. "Your grandfather has a adopted daughter named Emily. She was the one that called me."

Regina saw the flash of hurt in her son's eyes and Regina couldn't help but feel her heart break a little. Henry had been trying to get to know the other side of his family, wanting to know more of Rumplestiltskin because the young man would never be able to get to know about how his father grew up because no one in town knew Baelfire at all.

She waited for a question but then remembered that she had told Henry to hold off any questions until the entire story was finished so she pressed on. "Emily is 3 years older than you. She just finished college, I think, in Scotland and they're heading here because-"

Regina stopped short. This was harder than she had thought.

"Because of my father," finished Henry for her, avoiding her gaze. "Is he...I mean was it brought up if he was..you know...staying?"

Regina shook her head and tried for a reassuring smile. "Maybe you could talk to him about it once he arrives?"

"Will Emily be joining him?" asked Henry, already forgetting the request Regina had put forward earlier...well Regina was a little relieved that Henry stirred the question away from his father. She didn't know how he would take it...or what he would decide to do in the event that Rumple did manage to move Neal's remains to Scotland.

"Yes," answered Regina. "Emily will be joining her father."

"Does she...well does she know about...well everything?"

"She does," answered Regina with a sigh. "I haven't gotten the whole story there but yes she does know about magic and the Enchanted Forest, Dark One curse and other curses." She paused remembering that first phone call. "And apparently she already knew before Rumple had met her."

"Mom…" began Henry, locking eyes with her. "Just tell me what grandpa's real intentions are...I'll be fine, whatever it is."

"Henry-"

"Mom, please," said Henry and Regina sighed. Why was her son smart? Well there was no doubt about that especially given who his grandfather was.

"Rumple and his daughter plan to move Neal's remains to Scotland, closer to where they live," said Regina.

"Oh…" said Henry and Regina could see the hope crushed behind those brown eyes. "That's only reasonable, I guess…"

"Henry…" began Regina.

"I'm fine mom," said Henry quickly as he walked out of the room. "I just remembered I had to do something...call me when dinner's ready."

Henry quickly ran up the stairs and Regina heard the door slam close.

* * *

 

To be honest, Henry didn't know what to feel. His heart filled with hope when he learned that his paternal grandfather was alive and was actually heading to Storybrooke. But then it slowly died when everything else about his grandfather's life for the past five years was brought to light.

His grandfather now had a daughter, a family that actually cared about him. He wasn't returning to Storybrooke for his grandson...he was returning for his son.

What he said to his adopted mother was true, it was reasonable for Rumplestiltskin to want to move the remains of his son to where he was residing (apparently that was in another continent now, how did he manage that?).

It just felt like a punch in the gut that his grandfather, the man who went through so much to find his son, wouldn't even bother to talk to his grandson.

Henry knew that wasn't fair. He didn't even care that much about his grandfather when he was still in town. Most people didn't. They only cared about Rumplestiltskin when they needed something and for the past five years, they all could have used his grandfather's help in more than once occasion.

But when Henry (with Violet) had made their little adventure to New York to try and find out if what Zelena had told him was true...Henry couldn't help but feel guilty for not trying to get to know the other side of his family. He was too focused on his mother's family (both of them), he forgot he had another family member that he has completely ignored, and it weighed heavily on his heart because he had made that realization too late.

His phone began to ring and he wasn't surprised to see Violet's name on the screen. He debated whether to answer but if he has learned anything for the past five years...it's that facing a problem usually has a better result if you have someone to talk to.

"Hey," he answered.

"Your mom's worried about you," began Violet with a concerned voice. He could imagine the look she was giving him from the other end of the line. "Has something happened? Is there any lingering effects from what Zelena did?"

"I'm fine," replied Henry, his voice low.

"You don't sound fine, Henry," began Violet. "Please? Just talk to me…"

Henry sighed and collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room. "My grandfather's alive…"

* * *

"I expected you to be a bit angrier than this," began Mr Yao as the older man leaned back on his office chair. The shop had just closed and it was late in Scotland but there Rumplestiltskin was, in front of his laptop, opting for a video call than over the phone.

"What did you expect?" asked Rumple with a raised eyebrow. "I'd go teleporting to New York and turn you into a snail?"

"Something like that," Yao replied with a smile. "It's not like you don't have the power to."

"Yeah well priorities change," mumbled Rumple as he turned to the framed picture of him and Emily on his desk.

"People as well," added Yao. "I assume you want to know how I got Her Majesty's number."

"I assume it was when my grandson had gone rogue," said Rumple. It wasn't really the term he wanted to use but it felt well. He couldn't understand how Henry could do such a thing without even talking to either of his mothers but he wouldn't presume to know the lad. He had never gotten to know Henry that much...was a complete stranger to him up to the point of his banishment.

But he reminded him so much of Baelfire…

"Nothing sure gets past you Rumplestiltskin," said the Dragon. "Your associate Dove had given it to me as a warning.

"Warning?" asked Rumple.

"In case they called and asked about you," explained Yao. "Give them a false lead or something to that effect."

"Why would they even contact you?" asked Rumple.

"Because if they did their research they would know that magic exists outside of their little town and if you were powerless out here, you'd turn to someone with magic," explained Yao. "My, my you are losing your touch."

Rumple glared at him but the Dragon chuckled. “But you are correctly in one aspect...I had confirmed it was the Evil Queen’s number and had gotten the Saviour’s as well when the boy, with his companion and mothers arrived at the shop… a couple of years after you and Emily had left. It was just a few months ago, if I’m being honest. They had arrived with a dormant Olympian Crystal which apparently housed the magic of your little town--”

"I know, don't bother," began Rumple, leaning forward slightly. "Regina has told me of what has happened over the past five years." He paused before meeting the man's eye. "I just-why did you give Emily the number?"

"Because she asked," replied Yao plainly. "You promised her that you'd work on getting Neal's remains transferred where you are situated and that you'd do so with her help once she graduates. Well she has graduated, Rumplestiltskin, and she asked if I knew how to contact the mayor and sheriff of Storybrooke."

"Why didn't she just ask Dove?" asked Rumple.

"Precaution," replied Yao. "You may not be in contact with one another but knowing Emily she would have imagined Dove contacting you and saying that your adopted daughter wanted to talk to people in Storybrooke."

Rumplestiltskin remained silent and Yao eyed him. There was something familiar in that expression and Yao just couldn't pinpoint it. Sure he had watched over the man for a good two years before Rumplestiltskin left for Scotland but he did manage to get a good glimpse of the man underneath the dangerous curse-

"You're scared," whispered Yao and this got Rumple to sharply turned his head back to the monitor.

"I'm not scared of those people back-"

"Not them. Your curse."

Rumple stopped and swallowed before wringing his hands together in front of him, a habit Yao had discovered the man did when he was nervous. "Rumplestiltskin, I assure you-"

"Storybrooke is different and we both know that," said Rumple with a sigh. "Magic was harnessed their by force...by the greatest magic of all."

"That was when the curse active was that of the Evil Queen," countered Yao.

"Yes but because I used True Love to bring magic to town it didn't need to be another act like that to bring magic every time the curse was cast," said Rumple.

"That's a theory," argued Yao.

"When have you ever doubted a theory of mine?" asked Rumple, a little hint of his old trickster self but Yao had to consent that the man was far more knowledgeable about curses and magic than he could ever hope to be.

"I concede to your point," began Yao as he eyed the man he never would have thought he would consider a friend. "But let us say that magic is stronger there in Storybrooke, do you doubt my capabilities?"

"I'm wary of the curse, Mr Yao, not of your abilities," replied Rumple softly. "I want to hope that it'll stay silent for the rest of my life but-"

"Running away from our problems will never fix them, I know," replied Yao. "We always said that if we had a solid plan to break your curse, we would have to return to Storybrooke."

"But we don't have one yet and with a return, it might just-"

"Rumplestiltskin you still have one of your father's cuffs," countered Yao before the man could argue. "Use that an insurance then. Don't be-"

"A coward?" asked Rumple, his voice defeated and Yao wanted to smack the man over the head.

"I was going to say paranoid," hissed Yao as he leaned forward so his face filled the screen. "You are not a coward for being afraid for your family, Rumplestiltskin. Now stop that or else you are going to hear this lecture from your daughter."

Rumple sighed but this wasn't a defeated one and Yao could see a hint of a smirk on his face as he leaned back on his chair. "You're pretty terrifying yourself...I actually thought you might transform into your real form."

"And destroy my shop?" asked Yao with a raised eyebrow. "If that had happened, I expect you to pay for the damages."

* * *

 

**_New York, during the Second Curse_ **

" _It's not much," began the Dragon as he helped the Dark One exit the rental car. "But I'd say it's a better shop than the one I had back in Hong Kong."_

_Rumplestiltskin remained silent as the older man helped maintain his balance. The Dragon didn't even get his keys but just opened the door but Rumple felt an odd and familiar sensation...must have been magic. But no, they were in a land without it...he was truly an addict if even in this dire times the only thing he could think of was that._

_He concluded that the light healing spell that the other man did must have been possible because they were close to Storybrooke at the time but now that they were in a different States and miles away...magic was long gone._

_As soon as they were inside and the door shut, the dragon rummaged through some cabinets and found a cane. The Dragon tested its sturdiness and handed the cane to him._

" _I assume you'll buy a new one but this will have to do for now," said the Dragon as Rumplestiltskin finally stood on his own (with the help of the cane) as the Dragon went around his shop. "I have a spare room in my apartment above the shop, you could-"_

" _Why?"_

_The Dragon peered from behind a shelf towards the man who was clearly confused as to what was going on around him. "I beg your pardon?"_

" _Why are you helping me?" asked Rumplestiltskin for what felt like the umpteenth time since he had woken up._

" _Because it's the right thing to do," answered the Dragon._

" _But I'm the Dark One," replied Rumplestiltskin._

" _You're also a man who has nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to," said the Dragon. "Trust me, I know that feeling perfectly well."_

_The Dragon turned to his inventory. "You can leave if you want to. I suppose you do have a plan...but I wouldn't bet on you accomplishing that with no money in your wallet and no magic at your disposal."_

" _I could steal from you-"_

" _And we both know you wouldn't be able to get past that door especially since you are currently defenseless," continued the Dragon._

" _Is that why you are comfortable enough to turn your back on me," said Rumplestiltskin. "I still do have a cane."_

" _Which I gave you," replied the Dragon, going over bottles._

" _I still do not-"_

" _Do you always expect something in return when someone treats you fairly?" asked the Dragon as he turned to face him._

" _In my experience," began the Dark One, head bowed down. "People don't do things for free or out of the goodness of their heart."_

" _Then you've met the wrong people," said the Dragon. "Look, Rumplestiltskin...would you be more comfortable if we made a deal?"_

_The Dark One's head shot up and he eyed the older man suspiciously. "You do know-"_

" _Yes, and that's why I'm offering one," replied the Dragon. "I help you, you help me."_

" _With what exactly?" asked the Dark One._

" _I could ask you the same thing," replied the Dragon. "We help each other, we do not harm the other and we work together."_

" _That's rather vague and suspicious," said the Dark One. "And I'm the one saying it." He paused and looked around the shop before his eyes settled on the older man. "Work together on what?"_

" _Living a life in the land without magic," said the Dragon. "I wasn't cursed with a knowledge of this world. You were. I've lived here for quite some time and you haven't." He stopped and considered his words but maybe it was best to not lay all his cards out in the open just yet._

" _Then you don't need my help," replied the Dark One. "What use will my knowledge of this world be if you've been living here longer?"_

" _Parenting," came the reply as the Dragon turned to his desk and produced a picture and showed it to the Dark One. "She's 15."_

_When he saw the picture, the Dragon thought that the Dark One would drop to the floor at how pale he suddenly turned. "You know her?"_

" _No," came the hoarse reply. "Just looked a lot like someone…" He trailed off and handed the picture back to him, trying to remind himself that there loads of people with long brown hair in the world._

" _Do we have a deal then?" asked the Dragon. "As much as I love having her around, I don't really have a clue in raising a 15 year old…"_

_The Dark One's eyes travelled back to the picture on the man's desk. He was staring at the back of the frame but the Dragon knew his thoughts were far from this place...maybe even from this time but back in the Enchanted Forest when he was raising a 14 year old boy._

" _Deal."_

* * *

 

The knock wasn't a surprised. Of course she had been listening in. The tea tray was a surprise though.

"How long have you been standing outside my door?" asked Rumple as Emily, dressed in her night clothes entered, carrying a tray of tea and some biscuits.

"I wasn't eavesdropping," came the reply as she settled the tray down. "I just have perfect timing."

Rumple raised an eyebrow and Emily smiled. "Perfect timing and Mr Yao had me on his phone while you video called."

Rumple shook his head as he poured both of them a cup of tea. "You are becoming far too much like me."

"You're complaining?" asked Emily with a smile as she settled on the couch in his study.

"Well when it's being used against me," replied Rumple with a soft chuckle. "Everything all set then?"

"Booked the tickets," replied Emily with a sip of her tea. "I'll have to ask the Mayor for some information on where we can stay for the duration of our time in Storybrooke."

"There's really only one place to stay in Storybrooke," replied her father. "But I'm not sure I'm welcome." He frowned. "That or the convent which I'd rather not step foot in."

"Convent?" asked Emily and then she realized what he meant. "Maybe we can stay at the caabin...I mean they don't use it right? Maybe I could ask Mr. Dove."

"You could, but try Granny's first," said Rumple with a sigh. "She may hate me...but I'm sure Mrs. Lucas wouldn't turn away a paying customer. Besides, she'd jumped at the opportunity to charge me extra for everything."

They drifted to silence and Rumple felt the growing anxiety in his chest. He had five years to prepare himself for this but it still felt too raw and too soon. He wasn't ready to face all of them again. He wasn't ready to face Belle again and be able to walk away without shedding a few tears.

He wasn't ready to look at his son's grave again and tell him how he had failed at everything and he was trying to redeem himself with helping Emily just like Bae had done years ago.

"Papa?" asked Emily, suddenly walking over to kneel in front of him. She took his shaking hands holding the teacup into her own. "Are you ok?"

He turned from his cup to his daughter, his expression grave. "I can't believe it's actually happening.."

"What is?" asked Emily, giving him a confused and worried look.

"That I'm heading back to Storybrooke."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know I'm late but here goes the update for WOOS! So the reason I'm late is because I found myself caught with another WIP that I've posted already. Feel free to check out 'The Black Fairy's Chaos'!

Regina and Emma waited at the arrival area of the Logan International Airport, the atmosphere a bit tense between the two.

It had been two weeks or so since the first phone call from Emily Gold and since then, the girl was in constant contact with Regina, making arrangements for the Golds' trip to Storybrooke.

Regina had also done research as well on the legal terms of moving Neal's remains to Storybrooke which was why Emma wasn't really in a speaking mood when it came to Regina.

"Look Emma," began Regina as the silence seemed to choke the mayor and she couldn't handle it anymore. "You-"

"I know," sighed Emma, not turning to look at her. "He has every right, I know that...it's just...this is Neal."

"The man who you haven't given much thought since he died, Emma," replied Regina earning her a glare. "What? It's the truth."

"I've never-"

"Oh tell it to someone who will actually believe you," snapped back Regina. "Even your parents side with Rumple on this. How long was it after Neal died did you start making out with Killian Jones?"

"That's not fair."

"Oh is it?" asked Regina, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Do you know how hard it was for me after Robin-"

She swallowed her next words as old wounds opened once again. She turned as to not face Emma as her mind transported her back to that day...back to when Robin stepped in front of her, taking the blow from the Crystal and shattering his soul, leaving her with-

Emma's hand went to her shoulder and Regina felt her tears fall. "Regina, I'm-"

"No...just not now," whispered Regina as she slowly regained control of her emotions. "Some people cannot move on as easily as you can, Emma." Regina finally turned to look at the sheriff. "Rumple, looking after his son even after death is his way of moving on. Let him have it."

"I'm not against that…" whispered Emma. "It's just...we both know that he's not the only one trying to cope with Neal's death. And if Gold does manage to move Neal's remains to Scotland, how sure are you that our son won't be following them there soon?"

The question was left unanswered as people started filling the arrival area of the airport and all around them, people were being reunited with long lost family members and friends.

Regina and Emma both scanned the crowd, not seeing a trace of Rumplestiltskin.

"Are you sure today's their flight?" asked Emma, failing to see the pawnbroker.

"Of course I'm sure," replied Regina. "It's not delayed so he should be here-"

"And here I thought I had to try and hitch hike my way to the townline," came a voice and both women turned just to be frozen on the spot at the man before them. "Yes, I know. I look different. Can we please continue the staring contest once we're in someplace more private?"

Different was an understatement. Rumple's usually brown shoulder length hair was cut short, showing more of his face than usual. He looked younger to be honest but maybe it also had to do with his clothes. Gone were the three piece suit with necktie and vest...replaced with a dark blue suit jacket over a black button down shirt and dark jeans.

"Gold," began Emma, swallowing her surprise as she still looked at him wide-eyed. "You-"

"Cut my hair, yes I have Ms Swan," replied Rumplestiltskin rather shortly. "I have been doing so regularly for the past four years, very acute observation."

Regina also stood gaping by Emma's side as she looked him over. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Rumple groaned as her raised voice turned a few heads their way. "Clothes, madame mayor. Contrary to popular belief, I do actually own something besides a three piece suit. Now, can we get a move on?" The irritation in his voice snapped them out of their shock and Emma offered to help him with his luggage just as Regina turned to look behind him.

"Where's Emily?" asked Regina as Rumple decline Emma's offer with a shake of his head.

"New York," mumbled Rumple as they walked towards the car park. "Her university asked if she could drop by their campus here and participate in a symposium. Her undergraduate research paper won some awards back home and they wanted her to present it."

The pride in his voice didn't go unnoticed and both women turned to one another. He really cared about Emily and it showed. It also didn't go unnoticed how he had referred to Scotland has his home.

Emma helped him load his luggage at the trunk of Regina's car and they were off to Storybrooke...Emma driving and both Rumple and Regina sitting at the back at the man's insistence.

"Why?" asked Regina as Emma started the car.

"To be safe," replied Rumple and both women noted the hint of fear in his voice and Regina's eyes travelled to his hands that were fiddling with a leather band on his wrist.

"I could have brought a cu-"

Rumple reached into his pocket and showed her the item she was just about to mention. "I have one as well and that's why you're sitting next to me."

Regina could only glare at him. Five years and still the man could be insufferable. Emma could only grin in the front seat as she drove off. Regina made to retort but her phone buzzed and she quickly answered it.

_Let me guess, he's a bundle of nerves?_

Regina turned to her previous mentor and she mentally kicked herself for not seeing it quickly. Emily was right, Rumplestiltskin wasn't being insufferable because he wanted to be. No, it was his way of dealing with the nervousness he felt at once again entering Storybrooke.

"That he is," replied Regina. "Why aren't you calling him?"

_I'd bet you a tenner that his phone's battery is dead._

Regina studied Rumplestiltskin and given the man's demeanor, he knew who she was talking to and was not bothering to check his phone, ergo the girl was right. "No bet, I think you're right. I'm putting you on speaker."

_Hey, papa, how was your flight?_

"Fine," replied Rumple not looking up. "How's the symposium?"

_Dreadfully boring. I'm assured that I only have to stay one more day before I can head out to Maine._

Rumple sighed and turned towards the phone. "If you're planning to stay on the line until we reach the town, I'm not paying for your mobile bill."

The girl on the other end chuckled.  _Can't really blame a concerned daughter for trying._

"I'll be fine, Emily, I promise," assured Rumple in a tone that Regina had never heard him use, not even to Belle or the short time that Baelfire was with them.

The girl on the other end sighed.  _Promise you'll call once your in Storybrooke. I'm sure Regina is willing to lend you her mobile._

Rumple turned to the once Evil Queen with a raised eyebrow. "Grown close have we?"

_You did joke that we could have been sisters-_

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Regina, the woman glaring at her previous mentor.

"That was a quip," replied Rumple with that aggravating smirk. Damn the man was still infuriating even after all these years.

Regina groaned, wanting to not even entertain that train of thought. "When should we expect you? You won't be able to get a cab to drive you to town."

_I'll call ahead don't worry._

Regina heard someone call her name from the background and the girl sighed in annoyance.  _I have to go. I'll see you soon._

Rumple said a faint goodbye but Regina could tell that something was bothering him...not about his daughter but she would assume their destination.

"You won't go all out Dark One on us," sad Regina plainly, catching the eye of Emma from the driver's seat.

"You don't know that for sure," replied Rumplestiltskin, looking out his window. "You-"

"Even if you do," continued Regina, cutting him off. "We have a plan. You have a plan. Stop worrying."

"There are many things at stake here, Regina-"

"I know that! That's why we're careful!" This. This was what she had missed. No one in town would go head to head with her like Rumple did. Sure Emma was one person who wasn't scared to talk to her like this but it was different with Rumple. Bickering was a constant companion in their long acquaintanceship...or would he consider it a friendship? Because she sure as hell did.

Regina sighed and placed a hand on his arm. "You're not going to lose another child to your curse, Rumple."

The man sighed but did not answer her. He continued to look ahead and Regina turned to Emma in the front seat.

They drove to Storybrooke in silence after that.

* * *

 

_New York, sometime during the First Curse_

" _So you have zero chances?" asked Jake over the phone as Neal looked towards his living room to see Emily reading yet another book._

" _The social worker pretty much gave me the stink eye," replied Neal as he sighed and leaned on his kitchen counter. "I'm glad I didn't take Emily with me or they might have taken her already."_

" _No one is looking for this girl," argued Jake. "For all we know, she could have been left behind by a travelling couple. You did mention she spoke with an accent."_

_Neal felt sick at the thought. Would people really go to all the trouble of travelling to another country just to abandon their kid? His heart fell at the thought of his own father all those years ago…_

" _Look Cassidy," began Jake. "You're best bet is to find a reasonable couple to adopt her and maybe give you some visitation rights or something."_

" _Like that will happen," snorted Neal. "Why would they grant me visitation rights? It's not like I'm her parent or something."_

" _Yeah well you've been taking care of the kid for the past couple of weeks," reasoned Jake. "I still think you can do this with a reasonable social service agent."_

_Neal sighed and turned back to the girl who had fallen asleep while reading. Neal smiled and his heart ached once again. This girl deserved someone who would take care of her...he wasn't going to let anyone just take her away, only to abandon her once again._

" _Cassidy? You there?"_

" _Yeah, Jake," said Neal, still looking at Emily's sleeping form. "I'll be heading to the library again...maybe find a loophole or something."_

" _There's the Cassidy I know," remarked Jake. "See? Knew you could use that smart brain of yours besides stealing cars and other things. Hell, you could even be a lawyer if you tried."_

_He ended the call and sighed. He was about to consider what to make for dinner when someone knocked on his door._

_Weird. No one knew who he was and the handful of people who did know him, didn't even know where he lived._

_He opened the door to an empty hallway. Empty until he looked down and their on the floor was a drawing of him...of him as a young boy and wearing clothes not from around here._

_The picture was signed 'Li Yao'...the man he had come across at the library the other day and Neal's blood went cold._

_His past had finally caught up with him._

* * *

 

Li Yao shouldn't have been surprised to find Emily in his shop, her arms crossed in front of her showing that she was not amused. Well the glare on her face was also a clear sign that she wasn't all that happy about the plan of letting her father go to town first.

"I still don't see why this was necessary," began Emily as she glared harder at the shop owner.

"Your father needs to enter Storybrooke by himself," replied the Dragon as Emily glared intensified.

"I don't like deceiving him," replied Emily. "I'm pretty sure he already saw through this. I mean the timing of the symposium was pure coincidence and-"

"My dear, he was the one that masterminded this whole thing...not me." revealed the Dragon.

"WHAT?!"

The Dragon smiled as Emily took out her phone in haste only to stop abruptly and sighed, remembering her father's phone was dead. Rumplestiltskin had heard about her university's symposium in their New York campus and had orchestrated this entire thing so that Emily would not be with him when he crossed the townline.

"He was worried about what could possibly happen when he entered Storybrooke and he wasn't going to risk your safety." explained the Dragon as Emily paced the shop.

He knew this was going to happen once he revealed the truth of why she was suddenly stuck in New York as her father headed for Storybrooke. Frankly, he hadn't approved of the plan but knew it was a lost cause to argue with Rumplestiltskin, especially when Emily's life was on the line.

Rumplestiltskin's worry was not misplaced but Li Yao dared to hope that for once life wasn't playing against the Dark One. Things were finally moving forward for him, a good quiet life with a loving daughter...

Emily's phone rang and she quickly answered it. "What?" She demanded to the other person on the other end. The Dragon failed to conceal his smile when Emily turned to glare at him. Whoever called her really had the worst timing. "Yeah well they just wanted me to present my paper, Jared. No one said anything about being present in the entire thing."

She ended the call and glared at her previous guardian. "I'm going to present my paper tonight then I'm gone."

The Dragon smiled as he fished out his gift to her from his pocket. "Now that I was prepared for." He tossed her the keys which she gladly accepted. "I've already called the airport in Boston and you can show them the keys as proof of ownership."

Emily smiled. "What about the curse on the townline?"

The Dragon shrugged. "Cross that bridge when you get there. But I'm sure your father would have already made sure you can enter the town once he gets there."

Emily nodded and turned to leave. "Sure I can't convince you to come with me?"

The Dragon smiled. "I'm just one call from heading to the airport. Your father knows that."

"I'm holding you to that then, Mr. Yao." said Emily as she left the shop.

* * *

 

"Stop!"

The car had just crossed the town line when the cry was wrenched from the man's throat and he hunched over, his hands clutching both sides of his head.

Regina was at the ready, cuff in hand as Rumple continued to take deep breaths. Emma turned to them in worry and both women didn't know what to do.

The two women could only look back and forth from each other and the man a hair away from possibly passing out with how he was breathing but then Rumplestiltskin straightened, eyes still shut and took a deep breath. "You can drive now."

"Rumple-"

"I'm fine," said Rumple rather forcefully not really convincing the other two women.

"You don't look or sound fine," said Regina, sharply. "Look you didn't want to endanger Emily. Well what about your grandson? Or B-"

"I said I'm fine," cut off Rumple as he opened his eyes and glared at his previous student, the icy tone of his voice putting a stop to any more arguments. He turned to Emma. "You're the lie detector and driver, what do you say?"

Emma studied him suspiciously but sighed. "You're not lying but I also get the feeling you're not sharing every tiny detail...like you usually do." She turned back towards the road and began to drive. But she gave him one last look over the rearview mirror, "You know you can trust us."

"That was only an available option when my son was alive, after that you never gave a damn about me," whispered Rumple and both he and Regina were thrown around at the back seat as Emma braked prematurely.

"This isn't the time to discuss this," cut off Regina before the two could start. She couldn't see Emma's face but knowing the sheriff, the comment hit something, it hit her hard. The Mayor turned to the other man with a look that told him not to utter another word.

Regina straightened back. "Look can we just get to town without biting each other's head off? You'll have plenty of opportunities to go at each other while I'm having a nice cup of coffee."

Rumple narrowed his eyes at her but turned to look at the window. Regina heard Emma sigh and soon enough they were moving again.

The words stung though as Regina turned her mentor. It wasn't just true for the Charmings but for her as well. Granted she wasn't as close to Neal as the rest, and she only did look at him as Henry's biological father...but she should have been more understanding of Rumplestiltskin.

The man had just lost his son after a brief reunion...after centuries of finding a way to this realm to be reunited with him.

Whenever she needed something from the Dark One, she came and knocked. But when Rumple needed something, they were all deaf and closed minded. It was easy to ignore the man when they didn't need anything but easy to think of him whenever they needed someone to blame.

"Look…"

"Save it, Your Majesty," replied Rumple in a low voice. His gaze was to the forest going by outside the car window but Regina could still feel the intensity of his eyes even if not directed at her. "I just want to settle the matters of my son's burial and then I'm gone."

Regina felt Emma look at her from the rearview mirror and both women knew better than to voice anything else as Emma finally made a right to Main Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's TEA Season but I don't really see this story fitting any particular category but please do remember to nominate your favorite fics! Rumbelle Writers are all immensely talented!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated)nEaster everyone and finally finished the following chapter! As always, thank you for putting up with my slow updates!

** _New York, sometime during the First Curse_ **

_Neal didn't know what possessed him to but he found himself holding the hand of a little girl as he looked through the shops on the busy New York street._

_The Dragon's Den Herbal Shop._

_Yup that was fitting, Neal scoffed as he searched through the street. Well his father resembled a crocodile more but dragon wasn't a too far fetched image as well._

_He should have known something was up when the man appeared at the library. One of his father's well paid lackeys for sure...or maybe even his father himself. Whatever deal he was going to offer, Neal wanted no part in it._

_The grip on his hand tightened a little and Neal turned to Emily in surprise. She looked tired and Neal felt his heart squeeze a little. He had dragged her along in this and she must be exhausted. Without another thought, Neal carried the little girl and held her close._

_That was when his eyes landed to the shop he'd been looking for. With a resigned sigh, he walked over and entered._

_The door's bell betrayed the intimidating entrance he wanted to do but it didn't even do much good because the shop's front was empty._

_Emily shifted in his arms but her eyes remained closed. He needed to remain calm and collected if ever it was his father that he was going to confront. Well maybe his father would be different-_

_Neal shook his head. That was highly unlikely...well maybe not if his father had given up the dagger...and maybe they-_

_Neal stopped that train of hopeful thought. He couldn't get his hopes up. He had been fine living on his own for who knows how many years now. He didn't need his father anymore, especially not a man who would prefer to let go of his own son rather than a source of power._

" _Hello."_

_Neal turned to see the man he had come across at the library the other day. The man looked cautious and looked at him critically._

" _Ahh, I expected you to come-" he stopped short when his eyes landed on the little girl in his arms. "Congratulations in-"_

" _Social Services won't let me take her," replied Neal, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Let's just cut to the chase. Is my father here? Are you him with some kind of magic whatever? Well I don't care-you chose to abandon me. I don't need your help-"_

" _I am not your father," replied the older man. "And I mean you no harm."_

" _I find that hard to believe," hissed Neal as quietly as he could as to not wake Emily. "Why did you send that drawing then?"_

" _Because I need your help," replied the older man. He motioned with his hand to the back of the shop. "I gather you've been living here for quite some time and I have as well but this place is very different from where I came from and I don't know if I'll be able to survive."_

_Neal eyed the older man. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father wasn't here...he was nowhere near New York and this man just wanted to know how to start a life in a Land Without Magic._

" _How do I know I can trust you?" asked Neal._

_Li Yao went to the counter and laid out all his identification. From his newly acquired American passport, to his previous Hong Kong one, even a birth certificate and what looked like a school diploma._

" _I'm giving you all this," said the older man. "It's obviously fake and I can get thrown out of my shop, even the country. I faked those when I had first arrived in this realm and I was able to get away with it in Hong Kong...but here in the United States, things are a bit trickier."_

" _You can say that again," agreed Neal as he neared the counter. His thoughts went to his own early days after finally escaping Neverland. It was easier for him...hiding behind the orphan and abandoned or runaway youth._

" _So you just want that?" asked Neal. "You just want my help?"_

" _What else is there?" asked the older man. "Look, I took a long shot that you were Baelfire. There were many tales about the Dark One and how he wanted to find a way to this realm so he could reunite with someone he had lost-"_

_Neal scoffed. "That's very unlikely."_

" _I don't really know how much truth there are in those words." continued the other man. "But when I saw you...I found my ticket in ensuring my life here." He paused. "I never want to go back there and you of all people should understand that."_

_Neal sighed and looked over what the man had already begun with getting everything about his life legal. Permits, identifications, birth certificate-_

_Neal suddenly looked up. "How long have you been here?"_

" _A couple of decades-"_

" _No, in New York. How long have you been a legal permanent resident?" asked Neal, a plan already forming in his head. "I think I found a way that could help us both." He stopped and turned to Emily. "To help us all."_

* * *

He was surprised the Granny kept quiet as she checked him in. Regina and Emma were whispering somewhere in the inn and he could vaguely hear them. Not that he cared what they were talking about.

The place didn't looked like it changed at all in five years. Granted, nothing really does change in Storybrooke. Except for his presence, maybe.

He was slightly surprised that there wasn't a mob that welcomed Regina's car when they had turned to Main Street or the absence of the entire Charming clan when he entered the inn.

Granny put down her pen and grabbed a key which she handed to him. "Biggest room we have is at the topmost floor. When should we expect your daughter?"

"Her symposium ends day after tomorrow," began Rumple as he pocketed the key. "Knowing her, she'd try and leave immediately. No need to wait up, I'll do that."

Granny eyed him critically. "That's it? No quip? No threat of increasing the rent? Dove still does collect it you know."

"I know," replied Rumple and he didn't give the women any other response. He just took his bag and headed up stairs. "Tell those two that I'll be in my room."

Granny watched him go in confusion. That was certainly not what she had expected. Granted, she expected that Rumplestiltskin would look different...she never imagined he would act differently as well. Gone was the Dark One and what was left was a very private, closed-off man that just wanted to finish his business with this town and move on.

Regina walked over to the counter and sighed. "He say anything?"

"No," replied Granny. "Can you blame him? The last time he was here, people wanted nothing to do with him. Well here he is returning the favor."

"You think he'll come down?" asked Regina.

"From what I gather," began Granny as she kept the guest book. "That man just wants to settle the things he came here to do and be gone as soon as possible. Then again, he was always good at hiding his intentions."

"Not when it came to Neal," replied Emma from behind Regina and Granny sighed.

"I'll have to agree with you on that, Sheriff," replied Granny. "Also, not when it came to her." She paused. "He told me to inform you that he'll be in his room. I doubt he'll come out on his own accord. If you need me, I'll be at the diner. You never know what Ruby and Dorothy might do without supervision."

Emma smiled as Regina rolled her eyes. Ever since they had gotten Merlin's wand and Dorothy's slippers, realm jumping had become easy. Ruby and Dorothy being the recent realm travellers that arrived back to town, with Ruby wanting to introduce her True Love to the last remaining member of her family.

Regina didn't want to bring that particular development to Rumple seeing as he had to face centuries of failed attempts when the Apprentice hid the right magical items to help him get back to Baelfire.

"So what do we do now?" asked Emma as she looked at Regina.

"You could head back to the station," said Regina. "I'll try and talk to him into lunch or coffee or tea...just make sure your pirate doesn't do anything."

Emma made a face but nodded and turned to leave as Regina sighed and eyed the staircase. She didn't know which one had a worse task between the two of them.

* * *

 

Belle just stared at the diner from the library. She had seen him...it felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on her as she stood at the corner when Regina's car drove past her. She must have been hidden by the corner because Rumple didn't look up at her.

He had this solemn and grave look on his face and Belle felt her heart break all over again. It was only for a split second and then he was gone all over again.

Belle rushed to the library and waited to catch a glimpse of him from the diner. Surely after travelling all those miles, he would be hungry. Maybe Regina would even invite him for lunch and she could-

Belle stopped and sighed as she slid on the wall and sat down on the floor. She was being pathetic. She was the one that banished him in the first place. There was no way in hell that Rumplestiltskin would want to see her. He was in town for one thing and one thing only, his son. That was always Rumple's goal to begin with. That was always his happy ending and he only got a few seconds of that before it was taken from him.

Belle sighed as tears slowly fell from her eyes. She had no clue what to do while he was in town. Should she reach out? Talk to him? He had a family of his own now...he doesn't need her in his life.

It was a little relief that Rumple was here by himself. Belle wouldn't know how to react if his family had come with him...seeing another woman-

Belle shook her head. She had no right to think like that...especially when a few years ago she himself had another man present in her life.

"Belle?" came the small voice and she turned just in time to see Henry open the library doors. "I wasn't sure if you were open-are you ok?"

Henry immediately sat down beside her as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry Henry," tried Belle, giving the boy a small smile. "Yes, the library's open. What can I do for you?"

Henry frowned and didn't look her straight in the eye. "Mom, both of them, messaged me..."

Belle swallowed. "I saw them...they drove past me."

"I wasn't sure if I should be at the shop," continued Henry. "Mr. Dove and mom, Regina I mean, both said that they don't think grandpa would even go to the shop while he was back in town...but I just...I don't know what to do."

He paused and turned to look out the window. "I'm sorry...I didn't know anyone else who would even understand...and I just-" His last words were drowned by a sob that he couldn't keep down.

"Oh Henry," said Belle as she quickly wrapped the younger boy in a tight hug. Words betrayed her because she herself didn't know what to do…

"I'm sorry," began Henry as he got himself under control. "I really have no right to feel like this especially when I never gave him much thought when he was here...or even when he was gone."

"You're not the only one," admitted Belle as she gave the boy a reassuring pat on the arm.

"But you've always cared about him, Belle," argued Henry. "I only cared when I suddenly wanted to get to know my dad and his family...and on both counts, I was too late."

Belle swallowed the lump in her throat. "We both were."

* * *

 

"Yeah I got it," said David to whoever was on the other end of the line and Killian had a sinking feeling it was his fiance...well if she still wanted to be called that. "We're patrolling by the woods."

Killian sighed. David was trying not to make it sound like they were talking about him but he knew. He gave the prince an out as he walked a little further away so David and Emma could talk in private.

The phone call meant one thing...the Crocodile was back in town. He should probably not call the man that if he really meant what he said that vengeance was no longer part of his mind.

But Rumplestiltskin was still the man that killed his first love...then again he was also the man that stole Rumplestiltskin's wife. But Milah was not happy and-

"You ok with grabbing lunch back at the house?" asked David all of a sudden. "Pretty sure Granny's is full by this time."

It was a pathetic excuse but Killian understood. Emma and Regina were trying to prevent any confrontation and who could blame them. It was easy for Killian to say that he won't do anything or provoke the man but just picturing a face to face confrontation after five years…

"I'm ok with anything," replied Killian. He wasn't going to cause anymore chaos. Frankly, he had a habit of disrupting the peace that was just starting to brew over the town. Then again Zelena was a big factor on both those occasions.

"It's also for the best that you stay at the Roger for the time being," began David as they walked over to the car. "I know-"

"Save you the trouble, David," began Killian as they reached the patrol car. "I'll stay out of everyone's hair until the Croc-I mean until Gold leaves."

David smirked as he opened the driver side door. "I'm taking that out of your vacation days, Deputy."

"Either that or suspension," replied Killian as they both got in. "It's not like you two haven't suspended me already."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That was some finale...I mean I actually love the first part better than the second but of course nothing beats the Rumbelle reunion. Anyhow, in celebration of Once Upon A Time, here's the latest chapter of this fic. Hope you enjoy! :)

_**Chapter 10** _

_New York, sometime during the First Curse_

_Neal paced his apartment, his cell phone clutched tightly in one hand. Today was the day. The social worker had conducted their usual home inspection the previous week and they said they would recommend Li Yao to retain custody of Emily._

_With a few months of temporary custody going off without any problems, Li Yao should be given permission to officially adopt the girl. Something that said older man was getting news right at this moment...news that Neal was very eager to learn._

_It didn't take much to convince the other man to adopt the little girl. Granted, Li Yao was scared because he really didn't have much experience with children, let alone a toddler._

_But Emily seemed to grow attached to people. She was a bit shy, but she slowly opened up to the strangers who dotted on her._

_It was closing to a year already since Neal found Emily alone in an alley and it's been a nerve wracking few months with all the home visits and Neal keeping out of sight for each one of those. The social worker wasn't the same one that Neal had talked to initially, but he wasn't going to take any chances._

_He didn't know why but he just wanted to make sure that little girl was taken care of. Not that he didn't trust any foster family in New York...but he just wanted to ensure that Emily was going to be ok. Besides, who would allow a previous car thief with no real life to come visit their foster child? Even if said man was the one who found her alone in an alley._

_Neal sighed and finally sank on his couch, tired from all the pacing he had done._

_His thoughts wandered back to his previous life...to the world that both he and Li Yao had left behind. A life that felt like so many lifetimes ago. Well technically speaking, this was a third life...his second life in Neverland was something he wish could be erased. But the first...the first where he had a loving father and a somewhat good life...that was a life he wished hadn't ended so abruptly when he was 14._

_Most days he would blame his father...but there were days that Neal would blame himself._

_Having Emily now gave Neal some understanding of what his father had gone through with raising a child all by himself. His father had been protective, more so when he had gotten his magic. Neal didn't understand then but now, with caring for a child himself...he realized what his father had been doing all those years...protecting him, shielding him from the harshness of the world._

_Neal sighed. Things may have been too late between him and his father, and between him and Emma...but he'd be damn if he won't fight for that little girl that by chance he crossed paths with._

_If Li Yao wasn't given permission to adopt her, Neal would find another way._

_The phone is his hand buzzed and Neal dropped it in surprise._

" _Hello? What happened?" answered Neal hurriedly, his heart beating out of his chest._

_Li Yao laughed at the other end. "If you were this nervous, maybe you should have just accompanied us."_

" _Mr. Yao, I'm very close to having a heart attack," began Neal, but hearing the joy in the other's man voice...it could only mean one thing._

" _Well we can't have that," began Mr. Yao. "Especially since we have a reason to celebrate."_

xXx

He was used to the looks and the glares...but this was different. They weren't glaring per se more like staring in confusion or surprise.

But if he was being honest, he didn't care. Regina was giving him an odd look but he neither bothered nor wish to even voice it out. No, he was just going to sit there and drink his tea.

It was her idea to drag him out of his room and be seen at the diner. Let her make the move of starting a conversation. He was happy just sitting there and being quiet.

That was until the waitress arrived at their table.

"Here you go," said the young woman, as she placed a plate in front of Regina. Rumple was about to ignore her, but the tone of voice was familiar. He turned and was surprised that the women who stood by their table was not Ruby.

"I didn't know you worked here now, Dorothy," began Regina.

"Yeah, well Ruby is busy being scolded by Granny, so I thought hot food shouldn't go to waste," replied Dorothy and Rumple did a double take. Dorothy, as in, Wizard of Oz, torn in Zelena's side Dorothy. "Nice to see you again, Rumplestiltskin."

Regina eyed her previous mentor with surprise and curiosity. "You've never mentioned that you've met him before."

"Ruby and Granny know," began Dorothy with a shrug of her shoulders. "He helped me out, well a deal was made anyway and the people of Oz would still be grateful for that."

"Everyone, or you and the scarecrow?" asked Rumple with a small hint of a smile.

"Everyone at Oz loves him, so yeah, everyone," replied Dorothy with a smile, as she turned to Regina. "After your sister took my friend's brain, Rumplestiltskin here helped him stay alive even without one."

"What was the price?" asked Regina.

"Well the scarecrow was always an amiable fellow," said Dorothy. "He was ok with being a bit dumb and slow on the uptake for the rest of life."

"Not to mention clumsy and aloof," replied Rumplestiltskin. "I'm a bit astounded to see you here. I didn't know another curse was cast...though the curse couldn't reach as far as Oz as I remember." He turned to Regina. "Or did Zelena manage to-"

"When the whole Merlin/Arthur fiasco was dealt with," began Regina sadly, her mind wandering towards depressing topics. "Zelena needed a way to get to the Underworld and so she decided to steal Dorothy's slippers."

"How did she manage that?" asked Rumpelstiltskin. "I seem to remember you being very careful with those."

"Sleeping curse," replied Dorothy with a shrug and Rumple's eyes widened and then he smiled.

"Well, Dorothy, it seems congratulations are in order," began Rumple. "To you and Ms. Lucas. When's the wedding?"

"Don't even joke about that," said Ruby as she placed a cheeseburger in front of Rumple. "Not unless you want Granny to kick you out of your rented room."

"I didn't order this," began Rumple, confused. "I'm good with the iced tea."

"You missed it, don't even deny it," replied Ruby with a sly grin. "Good to see your again, Mr. G."

"Don't call me that," said Rumple with a scowl. "Also, I'm not really hungry and this will just go to waste."

"Oh stop complaining and just eat it," said Regina as she started eating her own lunch. "I'll even pay for it."

"No need," replied Ruby as she started dragging Dorothy away. "Already paid for. Gotta rush, I have a delivery to make."

Rumple watched them go out but even if he couldn't see Ruby, he was sure that the delivery she was making was no other than at the library.

"Guess that means-"

"No," said Rumple as he pushed the food away. "I'm a bit tired from the flight, Regina. If you'll excuse me…"

He stood and headed back to the Inn. Regina was too surprised to even voice out an objection. That didn't go how she had expected it at all.

xXx

Belle wasn't eager. She wasn't impatiently waiting for Ruby to arrive at the library with her order. Nor was she anticipating any text message from Regina.

No.

She was just staring blankly at the library log for a good few minutes now. That was productive. Not once did her thoughts go to her ex-husband.

Well...they never really did get a formal, legal divorce. But that doesn't mean she could claim that she was still his wife.

The library doors opened and Ruby and Dorothy walked in. But by the tight smile on Ruby's face, she already knew that it hadn't gone well.

"Hey, Belle," said Ruby, lacking her usual enthusiasm. "Lunch delivery."

"He didn't accept it," said Belle. It wasn't meant to be a question. It was a given fact given Ruby's mannerism and the lack of a message from Regina.

"Well, maybe-" began Ruby but Dorothy touched her arm.

"You have to give him time, Belle," replied Dorothy. "I know it's not my place but from what I can observe, he just needs time. He did just have a tiring adventure from his home."

Belle could only nod. But then Ruby's expression caught her attention and she turned to her friend. Ruby sighed and placed Belle's lunch on the circulation desk.

"Look, to be honest I don't know if giving him time or not is the best idea," began Ruby. "I know you two should talk but…" She stopped herself and gave Belle an apologetic look.

"Ruby, what is it?"

"I may have eavesdropped on his and Granny's conversation."

"Ruby!" scolded Dorothy.

"I didn't mean to!" argued Ruby. "Anyway, I just heard that Gold's daughter is expected to arrive day after tomorrow. Look, I know from the grapevine that it's only the two of them that is coming to town but what if-"

Ruby stopped as Dorothy gave her a look. Belle had paled at the realization of what Ruby was trying to say. "Look, Belle-"

"It's alright Ruby," whispered Belle as she tried to put on a smile. "I get it."

"I'm not taking sides here-" began Ruby.

"I know you're not."

"But he's moved on and you really didn't give him much thought after-"

"Rubes I love you, but you need to shut up," whispered Dorothy. "Right now."

Ruby closed her mouth as Belle grabbed her purse and handed Ruby the payment for her lunch and her other order, that seemed to have been wasted.

"Thanks for delivering my lunch," began Belle, the sad smile still on her face but she did not dare meet anyone's eye. "I'm sorry about the wasted food."

"I'm not charging you for that," began Ruby but Belle just shook her head.

"It was my idea. Regina thought it could go either way, but I decided to do it." said Belle as she handed Ruby the money. "Thanks again."

She turned and grabbed her lunch and walked to the most isolated aisle of the library so the two won't see her tears.

xXx

"If you're calling to check up on me, I'm fine," said Rumple as he answered the call on his phone. He had charged it while he went to the diner.

Returning from that bad decision, he had just lain on the middle of the bed and stared at the ceiling. That was until his phone rang and the name 'Li Yao' flashed on the screen. He reached for it but remained laying down on the bed.

"You don't sound fine," remarked the older man. "You sound the opposite of alright, Rumplestiltskin. That's a record, you've been in Storybrooke for how long?"

"If you're trying to get me to have a snarky remark, you're going to fail," said Rumple as he covered his eyes with his arm. "Emily asked you to check up on me?"

"You know your daughter," replied the Dragon with humor in his voice.

"Technically our daughter," said Rumple. "I didn't remove you from being her guardian you know...in case something happens."

"Yes, but you have custody," pointed out the Dragon. "Besides, she never really went by Emily Yao you know. She preferred being called Emily Cassidy."

Rumple smiled at picturing once again how close Emily and Bae had been during the time of the first curse. He had seen some photos that Emily had kept as well as listened to his daughter's stories when they were both missing Baelfire.

It reassured Rumple slightly that Baelfire had lived his life surrounded by good people.

"I think she just told you that because she missed Baelfire during that time," replied Rumple.

"Yes, well rebellious teen was something I was not prepared for," said the Dragon. "To answer your earlier accusation, no, she did not ask me to check up on you. I did this on my accord." He paused. "How was crossing the town line?"

"Well I'm not a soulless, heartless body of dark magic...yet," replied Rumple. "I did get a headache when we crossed. Like someone was using an electric drill on my skull...but it managed to subside after a few moments."

"Voices?" asked the Dragon.

"None," replied Rumple. "But my mind hasn't exactly been peaceful ever since I arrived at the Glasgow airport a few hours...or was it yesterday already?"

"Don't ask me," replied the Dragon humorously. "After I left Hong Kong, I vowed never to ride an aircraft ever again."

"Your other form flies the skies all the time," pointed out Rumple with a smile.

"And I prefer to fly by my own instead of risking my life on a machine, thank you very much," answered back the Dragon, earning him a chuckle from the Dark One. "Look at that, I did manage to lighten your mood."

"Yes, yes, you win," began Rumple as he sat up on the bed. "I guess jet lag and the travel just got me in that particular mood."

"It would anyone," replied the Dragon. "You get some rest. You'll need it once your daughter arrives."

Rumple groaned. "You told her?"

"It was that or have her tear down the shop," said the Dragon. "And my shop is my pride and joy, ergo I sold you out."

Rumple shook his head but couldn't stop the smile on his face. "Your affection for your shop rivals that of a man and his car."

"Speaking from experience he who bought a Cadillac the second he had enough money for one," replied the Dragon. "Never mind paying food and rent to the gracious samaritan who gave you a roof over your head and three meals a day."

"Said man also gave me a job of being a 24-hour babysitter," said Rumple. "Giving back in monetary value was never part of the deal."

The Dragon smiled as they continued to banter. Rumplestiltskin was a tough man to befriend but once one did...well when Li Yao did, he gained an incredible ally and an amazing friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally makes the trip to Storybrooke.

**_Chapter 11_ **

Regina groaned as the persistent buzzing filled her ears. She picked up a pillow and covered her head with it, hoping to tune out the sound. But it persisted.

She groaned and turned to look at the the clock near her bed. 4:14.

Regina sighed and reached for her phone. “Whoever you are, you need to be in danger or else you will be dead after I’m done with you.”

“And here I thought you were a morning person.”

“Emily,” said Regina sitting up suddenly on her bed. “What’s wrong?”

“I may have caught the latest flight out of New York and Mr Yao rented a motorbike for me,” replied the girl that made Regina groan and run a tired hand over her face.

“Where are you?”

“24 hour diner by the road,” offered Emily. “I’ll send you my location. Call me back at this number.”

She ended the call and Regina patiently waited for her message. She sighed when she saw that the younger Gold was a couple of cities from Storybrooke.

“You’re about two and a half hours away from Storybrooke,” replied Regina. “Three in case there are any major road closures but I don’t think you’ll meet any traffic jams this early. Need any directions?”

“If I get lost from the ones Mr Yao gave me,” replied Emily. “The reason I called is because my phone’s almost dead. Forgot to charge it before I left and I’m just using the diner’s phone. Any chance you could wait for me at the townline?”

“You’re kidding,” groaned Regina. “How fast do you ride?”

“Fast,” replied Emily and Regina could imagine the same grin Rumple wore whenever he was being a smug bastard.

“And if you get lost?” asked Regina.

There was silence on the other end for a beat but then the girl seemed to have thought of something. “How about you arrive at the townline two hours from now. If I don’t show after another hour, ask Papa to use that globe thing to find me--he has a vial of my blood just in case anything happens, because yes he’s that paranoid.”

“He really did tell you everything,” said Regina, getting out of bed. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get any more sleep.”

“A lot of things to look forward to in the morning Your Majesty,” replied Emily with a chuckle. “Hopefully I’ll see you soon.”

“You better or else I’ll have a worried father slash sorcerer in my town,” said Regina as they ended the call. She sighed and ran a tired hand over her face. This was certainly not the wake up call she was expecting.

She turned towards the clock...well she knew one other person awake at this hour. Better ask her company at the town line.

 

xXx

 

** _New York. Sometime during the First Curse_ **

 

_ “No, Emily not too fast!” called Mr Yao as the eight year old took off on her bike around Central Park. He shook his head, why in all the realms did he agree to this gift. _

_ “Come on, Li, it’s not like she’s going to--” _

_ “Don’t give her ideas,” came the reprimand as Neal just laughed. The two men sat on one of the benches surrounding the park and watched Emily bike around in circles. _

_ More like bike like a madman, giving her adoptive father a heart attack every five minutes. _

_ “I swear if I had known this was going to happen when I gave her that bicycle, I would have reconsidered it,” said Mr Yao as they continued to watch the young girl. _

_ “Yeah and miss seeing that smile on her face, not a chance,” replied Neal with a smile of his own. “I can’t believe she learned to ride a bike so quickly.” _

_ “She has a knack for balance and landing on her own two feet.” said Mr Yao with a pride smirk. “I already know she’s going to be the top of her class once school starts.” _

_ “With how much she reads, I don’t doubt it,” replied Neal as Emily waved at them from where she was cycling in circles. _

_ “How’s job hunting?” asked Mr Yao. “You know I could always use an extra set of hands at the shop.” _

_ “Not that I don’t appreciate the offer,” began Neal with a sigh. “I just don’t like surrounding myself with...well you know that.” _

_ Mr Yao nodded in understanding. “You still blame magic then?” _

_ “How could I not?” asked Neal. “If it wasn’t for magic, I would probably still have a father.” _

_ “If it weren’t for magic, said father would have watched you be taken away to join a winless war.” argued Mr Yao. “I may never have crossed paths with your father, but from what I know...there is a good man underneath that curse.” _

_ “Was,” corrected Neal. “Pretty sure after the first day, the curse took over and ate his soul.” He shook his head. “Let’s drop it ok? I don’t want Emily hearing about our previous area of residence.” _

_ “Alright,” said Mr Yao in resignation. _

_ “As for you earlier question,” began Neal. “I think I might have found a decent, normal job that doesn’t involve being in prison.” _

_ “That’s good to hear,” replied Mr Yao. “Hate to explain to that little girl why her favorite buddy isn’t coming around anymore. I don’t really want to have the ‘your brother’s in jail’ talk.” _

_ “About that,” began Neal. “I’m flattered that you started calling me her brother but--” _

_ “Nonsense,” began Mr Yao with a raised hand, stopping any objections. “You treat her like a younger sister and she already looks up to you as an older brother.” _

_ “And you insist we call you Uncle Li,” said Neal with a smile. “Alright, I’ll give with the brother but I’m not really comfortable calling someone I’m technically older than ‘uncle’.” _

_ “Well, just when Emily’s around,” said Mr Yao with a shrug. “I’m not really father material...I’m more of a cool uncle.” _

_ Neal barked with laughter prompting the young girl to cycle towards them, asking what was up. Neal’s afternoon couldn’t have been more perfect. _

 

xXx

 

“Who actually likes mornings?”

This was Regina’s tenth complaint since they had arrived at the townline and Emma was failing to hide her amusement. She shouldn’t be surprised that the Evil Queen was not a morning person.

When the mayor had called her earlier, she was already preparing for her day. Unlike Regina, Emma was a morning person and she was usually drinking coffee by the time Regina set her first alarm.

They had decided to head to the town line half an hour earlier than what Regina and Emily had discussed in case the girl did ride fast. Knowing what an influence Rumple could have been, the girl would have pretty much went past the speed limit.

They had taken Regina’s car and had parked it by the side of the road, waiting. Luckily Emma had experience of waiting in a car and had brought food and coffee...but needless to say that didn’t alleviate Regina’s boredom and slight annoyance at the early wake-up call.

“Why couldn’t she just have stuck with the original plan?” asked Regina as she paced by the side of the road. Emma was leaning on the driver side, eating a sandwich while her coffee rested on the car’s hood. “We pick her up tomorrow at the airport like we did with her father. Everything would be a-ok. No, she had to risk travelling alone in unfamiliar territory for her and she forgot to charge her damn phone.”

Emma shrugged as she finished her sandwich. “I’m pretty sure you and I would have done the same thing to get back home.”

“This isn’t her--,” Regina stopped short upon realising what Emma meant. “It’s just...if something happens to that girl, I don’t know what will happen to Rumple.”

“I don’t even what to think about that,” replied Emma. “Look, from what I gather, Emily’s a strong kid. She wouldn’t have decided on travelling alone if she knew she couldn’t do it.” She took a drink from her cup and watched as Regina glance up the road again.

“I get it you know,” began Emma as Regina turned to her. “I can’t turn it off too.”

Regina sighed as she walked over and leaned on her car beside Emma. “She’s just three years older than Henry...I can’t even begin to think about the worry I would feel if it were him doing this.”

“I know,” began Emma. “But it looks like this girl is strong and independent. Gold raised her well from the looks of it. We just have to believe she’ll get here in one piece.”

Regina sighed as she reached inside the car for her own cup of coffee. “When did you become the cool and calm mother and I the paranoid one?”

Emma laughed as Regina took a sip from her coffee. “Mom was one so I guess it skipped a generation.”

Regina shifted to check her watch. Ten to six…

“She’ll be ok, Regina,” reassured Emma once again. “Besides, we’re early.”

“She said she rode fast,” argued Regina.

“You’re feeding your own paranoia, Regina,” said Emma. She turned to her own watch. “Let’s give her another half-hour and then we drive to the next town and try--”

A loud roar of an engine interrupted her as she and Regina turned to the road leading out of Storybrooke. Emma recognized the make as a BMW R 1200. It was black and the person riding it was a bit smaller than all the other men she’d seen on motorcycles.

The rider came to a stop directly by them. The rider wasn’t tall and both women expected that. They were surprised when the rider lifted her helmet.

“Can’t same I’m surprised,” began the girl with a hint of an accent the same as Rumple’s. “But I am grateful that you thought to arrive early. I did say I’m a fast--what are you two looking at?”

Regina and Emma just stared. Emily may have brown eyes and spoke like Rumplestiltskin but she was a bit small on average and her wavy brown hair reminded them so much of Belle.

“I’m sorry,” said Regina, first to snap out of it. “You just...well I don’t really know how to say this.”

“Oh, right,” began Emily. “Papa did tell me I resemble her a bit.”

“Are you sure you didn’t fall into a magical portal that brought you back in time?” asked Emma to which Regina glared.

“My sister’s magic was a fluke,” said Regina.

Emily chuckled as she turned from one woman to another. “Papa checked. Besides I have memories--”

“That can be modified by a curse,” countered Regina.

Emily glared her way. “Fine. But as I’ve said, Papa has checked. Mr. Yao and Bae checked when they first found me.”

Emma’s eyes widened. That had never been mentioned in any of their conversations. She turned to see an equally surprised Regina by her side.

“Bae? You mean...”

Emily’s mouth dropped as she suddenly realized what she had just said. “Oh, hell...we were supposed to discuss this--” She sighed and turned to meet both women in the eye. “I think this would be a better topic of discussion with my father. It’s a very long story…”

 

xXx

 

**_New York. Sometime during the Second Curse_ **

 

_ Rumplestiltskin wasn’t used to being trusted. Yao had gone to do some errands and he had left the other man in charge of the shop. _

_ Not that the Dragon’s shop was any popular. Rumple couldn’t fathom really how the man stayed open with little to no business coming through his door. Then again, same could be said about his own shop back in Storybrooke. But he did have other forms of income and the shop was more of a hobby-- _

_ The shop door opened...well there were tourists who could be persuaded to buy almost anything. _

_ He had barely turned to greet the person when he was thrown to the floor by something heavy being thrown at him...a football? _

_ “Who the hell are you and what have you done to my uncle?” came the angry voice. _

_ Rumplestiltskin frantically turned only for his heart to skip a beat when a familiar set of brown eyes locked into his own. Her long curly brown hair framed her face perfectly just like-- _

_ “I won’t ask again,” threatened the girl as she stood over him, brandishing her umbrella like some sort of weapon. “Who are you?” _

_ Oh, this was bad. The introduction between Yao’s foster child had been delayed because she had been out for a school trip to Washington. She was scheduled to arrive tomorrow but it seems as though Yao had misread her schedule. _

_ “I…,” began Rumple but he had no idea what to say. It’s not like the girl would believe her...and the way she resembled Belle struck him speechless. _

_ “Emily!” came the voice of Li Yao who rushed inside the store. “What have I told you about attacking people in my shop?” _

_ Oh, so she’s done this before at least he wasn’t special...Rumple thought as Li Yao helped him to his feet. _

_ “Are you alright Rumplestiltskin?” asked Li Yao but his response was cut short as the young girl gasped. _

_ “Rumplestiltskin?” asked the girl hesitantly. “You’re Neal’s…” _

_ Rumple swallowed as memories of his son flooded him...remembering a time when he and his son had shared a mind. No wonder he felt like he had seen her before and why he was feeling like this...it had nothing to do with her resembling Belle. _

_ Baelfire loved Emily like family...that was where he had recognized her from, Bae’s thoughts. _

_ Rumple swallowed the growing lump in his throat. “I am…” He and Yao had agreed that it was better if he had told her the news. “Or rather...I was.” _

_ The girl dropped the umbrella and just looked at the two of them, tears forming in her eyes as she took one hesitant step back...and another...then another-- _

_ “Emily, wait!” called Yao but it was too late. She ran out of the shop as the tears spilled. _


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_ **

The pounding was giving him a headache. He groaned and tried to shut out the sound by shoving the extra pillow to the side of his face, covering his ear.

The pounding just seemed to get louder.

“Gold?” came the call and Rumple chose to roll on further away from the door, covering his head with another pillow. The knocking continued and another call out of his name, his full Enchanted Forest one even.

For a moment it stopped and Rumplestiltskin hoped that Granny had gotten the message and left. No such luck as the pounding resumed.

“Gold, this is my Inn so I do have the right to break down this door to check if you have’t died in there,” called Mrs Lucas which finally made Rumple groan and open his eyes.

He reached for his phone to check the time. 6:30. Rumple groaned again, more in annoyance and finally gave up on trying to ignore Mrs Lucas.

He rolled off the bed, not bothering to flatten his hair or even rub the sleep out of his eyes. He opened the door sharply and glared at the older woman.

“Mrs Lucas, I’m fighting jet lag and I’m just about to actually get some sleep,” said Rumple, in the most calm and polite manner he could. “I’m sure you have other guests to bother.”

“Tough,” replied Granny with a smirk. “Regina and Emma are down at the diner. They told me to tell you to meet them.”

“Well they will have to wait,” said Rumple as he made to close the door which the older woman stopped. “If they want me awake and processing whatever they have to say, they can wait another two hours. It’s 6-bloody-thirty in the morning here and for the past few hours my body thinks it’s already morning because it’s 11:30 am in Scotland so I didn’t get a wink of sleep at all.”

“Nothing a good cup of coffee and breakfast can’t fix,” said Granny with a smug smirk. “Besides, you of all people would want to get down there, pronto.”

She turned to leave him looking confused at the door to his room. Rumple sighed. If he went back to bed, he was certain that Mrs Lucas would just be back pounding at his door, louder.

He closed the door and went to get himself cleaned up. Regina and Emma better pay for all the cups of coffee he was going to need.

 

xXx

 

**_New York. Sometime during the Second Curse_ **

 

_ “Have you tried Bae’s apartment?” asked Rumple as he shifted the phone pressed between his face and shoulder. He wasn’t much help in searching for Emily around New York, one because of his injury and two, because he’d probably get lost. _

_ “She doesn’t have a key,” replied Li Yao as he searched the park near his store. “Besides, she’s been avoiding that place since we last heard from Neal. I doubt she’ll go there.” _

_ Rumple sighed. The sun was close to setting and he didn’t like the idea of a lonely teenage girl all alone in a big city even if she was familiar with it. _

_ “Where else does she usually frequent?” asked Rumple. “Coffee shop? Diner? Library?” _

_ “Library!” exclaimed Li Yao on the other end of the line. “That’s it!” _

_ “Which one though?” asked Rumple as he got guidebooks to New York city. According to that, there were multiple libraries in New York City. _

_ “Well the only library I’ve seen her and your son before,” replied Li Yao. “I’m heading there now. You could try searching around the block. Call me if you find her.” _

_ “Same to you,” replied Rumple as he ended the call and sighed. _

_ He had been stupid. He should have realized the moment Li Yao had shown him the picture. His mind was distracted and had just thought the girl looked like Belle and that’s why she had looked familiar. _

_ He did not open his mind to the possibility that she looked familiar because of Bae. _

_ The sense of familial love Rumple had sensed earlier on...it wasn’t because the girl reminded him of Belle. It was because that was what Baelfire had felt for this young girl. Bae was like an older brother to her. He protected her, gave her a place to feel safe. _

_ Rumple sighed. He knew what he had to do but he was scared. He had filed away that year he and his son shared a mind and had locked away that portion of his memories. It was just too much...and too painful. But he owed it to Baelfire. He owed it to his son to find this girl and keep her safe, just like what Baelfire had done. _

_ With another sigh, Rumple opened his memories to those he shared with Baelfire. Most had been of Emma Swan and of Henry...but there it was. A portion of his memories dedicated to his life in New York. Of having weekend mornings with Emily, walking along stores, always stopping by-- _

_ Rumple’s eyes snapped open. He knew where she was. He quickly fired a message to Li Yao and grabbed his coat, hoping in all the realms he was right. _

 

xXx

 

“Gold’s sure taking his time,” mumbled Emma as she absentmindedly stirred her hot chocolate.

“Jet lag,” replied Granny as she set a plate of breakfast in front of their new arrival. “On the house. You look like you’ve saved up an appetite.”

“Thank you Mrs. Lucas,” replied Emily as her eyes widened with the food in front of her. “This looks divine. I haven’t had a full American Breakfast since we’ve moved and I didn’t have time to actually have breakfast during the conference.”

Regina looked on in amusement as Emily tackled the eggs, bacon and waffles in front of her. “I thought you said you stopped at a diner?”

“To use their phone,” replied Emily with a shrug. “Besides, I had about 20 quid on me and I doubt a diner like that would accept my money.”

Regina shook her head. “You really just up and left New York without any plan? That--”

“I’m a resourceful person Your Majesty,” replied Emily with a cheeky grin that reminded both Regina of Rumplestiltskin but reminded Emma of Neal’s...so much so that she had to look away.

“Had to be one,” continued Emily. “Being a foster kid in New York usually meant having a long line of bullies after you.”

“A foster kid in New York?” chorused both Regina and Emma.

With the accent, Regina had initially thought that Rumple had adopted Emily when he had arrived in Scotland. But apparently that was not the case, and by the look on Emma’s face, she had also thought the same thing.

“Yeah,” replied Emily with a shrug. “Didn’t matter that I was smart or athletic...having no parents and an immigrant for a guardian who owned a herbal shop gave me a huge target on my forehead.”

“A herbal shop?” began Regina as suddenly everything made sense.

Emily caught her expression and smiled. “Looks like you’ve fitted the pieces together Your Majesty.”

Emma turned from Emily and Regina. “Mind sharing with everyone?”

“The Dragon,” voiced out Regina. “The Dragon is this Mr Yao you kept referring to, am I right?”

Emily pointed her fork at Regina. “Top of the class.”

Regina glared, that was one hundred percent Rumplestiltskin. Emily was his daughter alright.

Before she could comment though, someone else’s voice rang out the diner.

“If you expect me to have a decent conversation--” Rumplestiltskin stopped short as soon as he caught sight of the familiar brown hair and brown eyes looking up at him.

Emily flashed him a grin and stood. “I know--”

She was cut off as Rumple wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Emily couldn’t keep herself from chuckling. “I missed you too, Papa.”

 

xXx

 

She had seen it.

She had been on her way to the diner to grab some breakfast but she froze when she saw a young woman with long wavy brown hair sitting with Emma and Regina.

Ruby said that Rumple’s daughter was due to arrive tomorrow but it seemed that she had arrived earlier than expected. 

Belle debated whether to enter the diner or just place another call to Ruby for her order when her ex-husband (was it ex?) had arrived. For a moment Belle had thought it was her that he had seen. He was frozen to his spot but then the young girl stood and Rumple quickly gathered her in his arms.

Belle felt fresh tears form around her eyes once again.

She turned and headed back to the library. This wasn’t fair. She had ended things with Rumple when she banished him from the town. She should be happy that he had found his happiness and seemed to have a good family surrounding him.

Rumple deserved that after everything he has been through.

She quickly texted Ruby her breakfast order and if she could make a trip to the library once again. After that particularly task was over, she sighed and covered her head with her hands.

She couldn’t avoid him forever. They should probably talk about the rent collection and the house and the shop--hell, she had no right to any of them andyet Dove still gave her half of the monthly collection.

“Hi Ms Belle!” came the cheery greeting as the door opened and entered Neal with his mother. “Mom said I could borrow a new book!”

Belle smiled at the young boy as Mary Margaret followed her son in.

“Sorry,” said Mary Margaret. “He’s been this excited since he finished the book before dinner last night. I told him we’d head for the library first thing this morning.”

“It’s no problem,” replied Belle, her voice wavering. Neal didn’t notice as he handed the book to the librarian and Belle told him to go to the children’s section to pick out his next read.

Mary Margaret let her son go and regarded Belle with a look. “I take it you saw them.”

Belle sighed but nodded. She really didn’t want to talk about this, let alone with Mary Margaret.

“Emily arrived just a few minutes ago,” said Mary Margaret. “She wasted no time to get back to her father.”

Father. Belle cleared her throat. “Any news if we’re to expect…” She really didn’t know how to finish that question if she were being honest.

“Based from Regina has told us,” began Mary Margaret. “There has been no mention of a wife or mother from Emily.” She paused and shrugged. “We know he’s here for Baelfire...but I doubt that’s his only intention.”

Belle gave her a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“True Love is worth fighting for Belle.” said Mary Margaret. “You don’t just give up and--”

“That’s the thing Mary Margaret,” said Belle, cutting her off. “It’s worth fighting for and I haven’t been fighting for it and from the looks of it, neither is Rumple.”

“You don’t know that,” replied Mary Margaret.

“Why hasn’t he asked about me?” asked Belle. “Why hasn’t he even mentioned me? He doesn’t give a damn about me and he shouldn’t. I gave up on him after telling his son that I loved all of him, even the parts that belonged to the Darkness.” Belle let out a sardonic laugh. “I gave up on our love, Snow. I don’t deserve him.”

Snow was too stunned to say anything in return. Neal was shouting that he had found his next book and so Belle wiped the tears from her face and turned towards the children’s section.


End file.
